BONUS : The War of Publishers
by Papy-1412
Summary: Bonus divers et variés de WAPU; n'hésitez pas à me proposer des idées de passages que vous voudriez voir écrits par mes soins
1. Chapter 1, l'interlude 3

Salut à tous!

Voici venus les bonus de ma fiction longue en SasuNaru, The War of Publishers! Celle-ci est terminée, et vous pouvez la retrouver sur mon profil. Si vous souhaitez lire ce qui suit, il faut bien évidemment avoir lu la fic avant (ou pas si vous être aventuriers, vous faites comme vous voulez).

Si WAPU est en T, certains de ces bonus seront en M. Je ferais ainsi un petit point avant chaque bonus.

J'ai l'habitude d'appeler ce bonus 'l'interlude 3', car ceci a déjà été publié auparavant, pour faire patienter les lecteurs pendant une longue pause qu'a eu WAPU, après le chapitre 11. Quand j'ai repris la publication, j'ai donc supprimé ce document, qui devait donc normalement finir ici.

Ce bonus comporte des passages qui se situent, dans la chronologie, dans l'ellipse faite durant le chapitre 10, les quelques mois passés où Naruto est devenu ami avec Itachi. Je précise que, par manque d'idées, j'ai appelé snf à l'aide, qui me les a gentiment données, sauf pour la 4e partie ^^

Sur ce, pas de bêta pour celui-ci (quoique j'avais peut-être demandé à snf de le relire, j'avoue avoir oublié); disclaimer à Kishimoto et Shungiku Nakamura.

HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

******THE WAR OF PUBLISHERS – Drabbles rating T  
********La fameuse interlude 3**

* * *

___L'autre jour, je me suis demandé depuis combien de temps ça durait. A quel moment cet abruti fini a réussi à ne plus me faire soupirer, mais rire intérieurement. A quel moment ce sourire grossier et si large est devenu un point d'ancrage, et qui, je le sais, pourra toujours me sortir de mes idées noires._

___Il n'a pas changé pourtant. Il est resté le même. C'est aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles je tiens tant à lui, je crois. Il ne me laissera jamais tomber. Il ne cessera pas de me considérer comme un enfoiré, et comme son meilleur ami._

___J'aimerais énormément lui dire que je pense pareil. J'aimerais lui parler de mes rêves, ces rêves fous que je fais, et qu'il me réponde qu'il a les mêmes. J'aimerais tellement que ce soit lui à ma place, qui soit tombé amoureux et qui ne sache pas comment réagir à... tout ça._

___Je crois qu'en fait un des rêves les plus dingues et égoïstes que j'ai, ce serait que dans dix ans, au lieu d'être cachés derrière la bibliothèque, on soit dans un appart à nous deux, sur notre canapé, moi à gauche, lui à droite, même pas pour lire. Juste être ensemble._

* * *

******Avant même que Ricchan n'en parle, j'y pensais. Moi, ''my favorite thing'' c'est là... ce moment précis.****  
**___Kaoru Nishimi – Sakamichi no Apollon_

* * *

« Hm. »

Itachi haussa un sourcil, retenant vaguement un sourire moqueur qu'il n'aurait pas été bon de déployer face à son petit frère qui semblait ___plutôt_ agacé.

« Qu'y a-t-il Sasuke? »

Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il n'allait pas tout faire pour le titiller. C'était si amusant, surtout qu'il avait rarement d'aussi belles occasions.

« Se pourrait-il... murmura-t-il, ne cherchant même pas à paraître innocent. Que mes cafés avec Naruto te dérangent?

– Non.

– Alors quelle est l'origine de ce début de ride sur ton front? »

Et ledit pli ne fit que s'aggraver, augmentant l'hilarité intérieure de Itachi.

« Tu te doutes pourtant que je ne risques pas de vouloir te le _piquer_, non? J'aime les femmes, bien qu'il soit vrai qu'il est beau garçon-

– Tais-toi. »

Le sourire qu'il retenait depuis une dizaine de minutes s'afficha enfin sur ses lèvres.

« Je plaisante Sasuke. Ne prend donc pas la mouche si facilement. C'est le tien, j'ai compris. Il va seulement falloir que tu te fasses à l'idée que... »

Il se pencha sur son fauteuil, croisant ses doigts, et posa son menton dessus, attirant le regard méfiant de l'éditeur.

« ...Naruto, bien qu'il ait ton amour, a le ___droit_ de voir d'autres personnes. Et qu'il en a ___vu_, aussi. »

Si le début de sa phrase ne lui avait donné que l'envie de lui balancer un stylo sur la tête, la fin le rendit confus. Il regarda Itachi passer tandis qu'il allait chercher son manteau pour quitter son appartement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

– Ça veut dire que vous avez intérêt à mettre des capotes, parce que toi je ne sais pas, mais on peut attraper des saloperies sans s'en rendre compte. »

Un silence suivit sa déclaration, ce qui, il est vrai, le surpris légèrement. Il se tourna alors vers Sasuke qui, blasé, lui lança les clés de sa voiture, oubliées sur sa table basse :

« Fallait me le dire si tu voulais devenir maman, Itachi. J'ai pas besoin qu'on me change ma couche, ___merci_. »

* * *

_(Attention, risque de spoilers sur Death Note dans ce qui suit)_

Temari sortit de la cuisine en sifflotant, faisant mine de ne pas voir les sourcils froncés de son éditeur. Celui-ci, les magazines en main, observait les dégâts de son manga. Et autant dire qu'elle avait pris quelques choix pendant son incarcération qui, elle le savait, la faisaient risquer gros.

Un soupir las retentit. Elle se prépara intérieurement, et posa une tasse de thé près de Shikamaru.

« L'idée me paraissait plus raisonnable, pas besoin de laïus, ce qui est fait est fait.

– J'ai encore rien dit, marmonna-t-il

– Tu l'as pensé très fort. »

Le brun se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé.

« Je comprends pas, c'est tout.

– C'est bon hein.

– On avait dit que c'était Near qui allait voir la mafia. Pas Mello.

– Attends, t'as vu sa tronche! Il a pas une tête à être un psychopathe qui veut toujours être le premier! C'est un psychopathe qui ___bouge__ pas_, et qui fait mumuse avec ses jouets, il ne peut décemment pas être un mafioso! »

Le Nara tiqua de l'œil droit.

« Mais je t'avais dit que justement, le contraste rendait bien! Ça aurait surpris les lecteurs au moins. Le cliché du mec tout en cuir noir au sommet des trafics de drogue américain, ça craint.

– Beh écoute Shino n'a rien dit! »

Shikamaru ne put rien répondre à cela, il n'était pas le genre d'homme à critiquer le travail des autres. Surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, s'occuper de Death Note, enfin, s'occuper de _Temari_, la belle affaire. Il reprit son magazine, et marmotta :

« J'espère au moins que t'as bien fait la mort de Sayu. »

Un silence lui répondit. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et lâcha, outré :

« Temari!

– Quoi!?

– Tu n'as pas tué Sayu?

– Qu'est-ce que ça change? perdit-elle patience, croisant les bras.

– Plein de trucs! grogna-t-il. Ça mettait bien en scène à quel point Light est un antihéros, cruel même avec sa famille, prêt à tout pour son but!

– Mais y a déjà **#/& qui meurt!

– Hein!? Depuis quand?

– Depuis que t'as décidé de me casser les couilles! » cria-t-elle, sortant immédiatement pour aller frapper les touches de son ordinateur plutôt que son ami.

L'éditeur resta immobile, se tenant le front, fatigué. Bon, il en faisait peut-être un peu trop, ce n'était pas si mal, mais sur le coup, il ne pouvait retenir l'amertume de ne pas avoir pu éditer Death Note. C'était ___leur_ rêve, après tout.

___Même si j'en ai pas!_entendit-il quelques secondes plus tard. Il ferma les yeux. Oh oui, il avait oublié qu'énerver Temari, c'était s'exposer à la plus grande galère qui soit.

* * *

___''Va te faire foutre''_

Naruto ouvrit en grand ses yeux auparavant en plein vague. C'était la sécheresse de la réponse de Gaara qui le surprenait. Il aurait peut-être pu imaginer que sa demande ne serait pas bien prise, mais quand même, il ne faisait que poser une question! Le jour où ce connard aurait besoin d'aide, beh il faudrait pas qu'il compte sur lui!

Il referma son téléphone avec un sifflement rageur, attirant une œillade perplexe de Sasuke assis à ses côtés. Voyant la bouderie sur son visage, l'éditeur en chef lâcha un petit soupir.

« Allez, crache le morceau. Quel est le problème?

– Aucun. » répliqua-t-il en détournant les yeux, cachant son visage dans le repli de son manteau, voulant retrouver la douce torpeur post-fin de cycle qui avait menacé de l'envahir avant de recevoir la réponse du rouquin.

Le brun resta immobile quelques secondes, avant d'abattre son poing sur le haut du crâne de l'Uzumaki, qui se hérissa pour crier :

« Ça va pas!?

– La dernière fois que tu m'as caché quelque chose, j'ai fini par apprendre que tu étais fiancé. Je finirais par savoir, alors déballe tout. »

Un petit silence plana entre eux, tandis que le son des rails et du métro traversant le sous-sol de la capitale emplissait le wagon à moitié vide du mercredi soir. Enfin, le petit murmure de l'éditeur, accompagné de joues tout bonnement rouges vives, arriva aux oreilles de l'Uchiha :

« Tu veux vraiment savoir? »

Sasuke s'autorisa un léger froncement de sourcils. Depuis quand y avait-il des choses qu'il ne souhaitait pas savoir sur Naruto?

« Bien sûr.

– Okay. Quand on rentrera. »

Un coin des lèvres du brun se releva.

« Cela veut dire que tu passes la soirée avec moi?

– Hm, ouais, si tu veux, soupira-t-il, fatigué.

– Tu ne devais pas voir Itachi? »

Il n'avait pas résisté à ajouter ceci, sachant pourtant pertinemment que la petite guerre entre les deux frères avait un niveau d'intérêt proche de zéro pour son ami, quand bien même Naruto aimait s'en moquer. Usuellement, Sasuke faisait mine de rien, mais là, il n'avait pas pu se retenir.

« Pff, tant pis, ce soir je suis crevé. »

Il avait beau savoir que cela ne voulait rien dire, un véritable sourire grimpa sur son visage. Naruto se contentait de venir chez lui pour éviter d'avoir à se faire à manger, mais dans sa tête, celui-ci préférait simplement passer sa soirée en sa compagnie. Peut-être étaient-ce des mensonges qu'il se faisait à lui-même, mais il était bien trop satisfait pour penser à ce genre de détails.

« Pizza? »

Un véritable air d'extase apparut sur le visage du blond, qui laissa sa tête glisser contre l'épaule droite du brun.

« P'tain, oh que oui... »

Un léger ricanement secoua les épaules du brun, qui, s'enfonçant dans la chaleur à sa droite, sortit son portable et écrivit rapidement :

___''Le crétin est à moi ce soir. Tente de t'incruster, tu meurs.''_

* * *

« Dis-moi, Sakura...

– Hm...? » fit-elle, soupirant d'aise, ses lèvres sur la nuque de Sai, et sa main glissant lentement vers le sud.

Le brun fixa le plafond un instant, la tête penchée sur le côté.

« On est un couple? »

Rien ne lui répondit. Sakura avait arrêté de bouger. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle s'était endormie.

« Dis-moi donc, avec quels indices tu es arrivé à cette conclusion? » fit-elle lentement, se sentant à la limite de la dépression nerveuse.

Sai se redressa subitement, la poussant sur le côté sans cérémonie. Il compta alors sur ses doigts.

« Eh bien d'abord, ça fait trois heures que tu ne m'as pas traité d'idiot.

– Pourtant je t'assure que ça devrait pas tarder à arriver, gronda l'éditrice, ce qui n'arriva pas aux oreilles de l'homme.

– Ensuite, eh bien, je t'ai tenu la main en rentrant du cinéma, et tu ne m'as pas giflé. »

La rosée roula des yeux, se demandant quel dieu avait-elle ainsi mis en colère pour mériter cela.

« Aussi en rentrant, on a fait l'amour. »

_No shit Sherlock_.

« Et puis, oh, tu ne vas peut-être pas aimer le fait que j'utilise ce mot, mais tu avais bien l'air partie pour mettre mon pénis dans ta-

– Merci d'arriver au sujet, soupira-t-elle. Oui, j'allais mettre ton PENIS dans MA, alors tu peux m'expliquer comment et POURQUOI tu m'as interrompue pour CETTE question absolument stupide!? »

Sai cilla, surpris.

« Quoi? Il y a un problème?

– Oh que oui! Et il est que s'il y avait la moindre chance pour qu'on puisse ___devenir_ un couple ce soir, eh bien c'est loupé! Merci pour cette déduction, détective Sai, remballez les trompettes, y a rien à voir. Je dors. »

Aussitôt, elle se coucha, sur le côté, dos au brun et pas prête de dormir vu sa colère. Celui-ci, encore un peu perdu, tenta :

« Mais on est un couple alors?

– JE DORS. »

Un sourire traversa le visage du brun, qui se pencha, et déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de l'éditrice.

« Je suis très content.

– Peuh! rougit-elle, quand deux bras surgirent de derrière et vinrent la serrer contre un torse chaud.

– Bonne nuit Sakura. Merci. »

* * *

« Raaah, j'ai mangé comme un porc!

– Un porc qui sent l'anchois, fit laconiquement remarquer Sasuke.

– Tu sais pas ce qui est bon dans la vie. Toi et ta pizza à l'ananas, vous pouvez la boucler. »

Le brun lâcha un rire hautain.

« Tu es sérieusement en train d'insulter une pizza? Je sais que tu n'as aucune répartie, mais pas besoin de t'acharner sur de la nourriture. »

Le blond se contenta d'un regard vague, certainement trop bien dans sa digestion pour trouver une bonne réponse à balancer à son patron, à part :

« Je t'emmerde.

– Hm. En attendant, je t'ai nourri, il serait peut-être temps que tu causes maintenant. »

Le blond se crispa dans un sourire gêné, et détourna les yeux.

« Euhh, tu es sûr...?

– Dépêche-toi. »

Une nuance de rouge revint s'installer sur tout le haut du nez du blond, montant jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il ferma les yeux le plus durement possible, puis lâcha :

« J'ai demandé à Gaara s'il savait comment ça se passe exactement entre deux gars. Et il m'a envoyé chier! »

Le silence de Sasuke fut éloquent. Assez pour qu'il n'ose pas se retourner et affronter les sarcasmes qui n'allaient pas tarder à sortir de la bouche du brun.

« Sérieusement? »

N'entendant ni moquerie, ni quoique ce soit s'en approchant, Naruto se retourna brusquement vers lui.

« Quoi?

– Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ___me_demander? fit Sasuke, atterré.

– Je pensais que t'allais te foutre de moi!

– Bien sûr que non! Ou alors je l'aurais fait après!

– Hein? »

Sasuke s'approcha de lui, pour le coup très sérieux.

« Ça fait _dix ans_ que je t'aime, Naruto; que tu te poses cette question, c'est limite si j'en rêvais. Je sais à quel point c'est un sujet sensible, et que ce n'est pas en me moquant que je risque de te donner envie de coucher avec moi. »

Le regard de poisson sorti de l'eau du blond agaça légèrement Sasuke.

« Je suis plus un adolescent en chaleur, faut que tu captes ça. La maturité, ça te dit un truc?

– Oh c'est bon Mère Thérésa, t'as avoué que tu te serais foutu de ma gueule après, quand même! »

Ravi de voir Naruto reprendre des couleurs et cesser son blocage cérébral, il s'approcha et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Mais j'aimerai bien qu'on évite la leçon d'anatomie ce soir. Je suis fatigué moi aussi.

– Mmh. » fit le blond, pensif.

Instinctivement, il rendit le baiser du brun, qui en resta légèrement surpris, n'étant pas vraiment habitué à recevoir ce genre d'affection plutôt que de la donner.

« Y a juste un truc que je me demandais, marmonna-t-il, ne semblant plus être sur le point de s'endormir sur place.

– Tant que c'est pas une question ''technique'', fit-il en haussant les épaules.

– Toi tu... l'as déjà fait? »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et toi alors?

– Bah... ouais évidemment.

– Alors tu as ta réponse.

– Ouais mais avec un mec? »

Il ferma les yeux, et se renfonça dans les coussins.

« Très franchement, que je l'aie fait ou non, je n'en garde pas un très bon souvenir. Alors tu peux te rassurer, pour moi c'est comme si je n'avais rien fait. » il eut un petit sourire en coin. « Et j'espère bien que tu seras plus doué. »

Naruto leva une main pour se gratter la nuque.

« Okay... cool. Ça m'aurait vachement perturbé que t'aies jamais rien fait, surtout avec ta tronche. »

Une main vint ébouriffer ses mèches blondes, et l'éditeur en chef prit les cartons de pizza pour aller les mettre à la poubelle. Naruto, pendant ce temps, était dans le vague, ses mains croisées sur son ventre.

« Tu veux que je mette un DVD? »

Un son d'assentiment lui répondit, et le blond, son envie de dormir oubliée, sauta sur ses pieds pour aller plonger dans la collection de son voisin.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, ils fixaient l'écran sans vraiment le voir, une couverture sur leurs jambes étalées sur la table basse. Ils étaient tous les deux bien trop dans le cirage, mais n'avaient aucune envie de mettre un terme à la nuit. A un certain moment, alors qu'il ne cherchait même pas à suivre les images sur sa télévision, la main de Sasuke, à quelques centimètres de celle du blond, vint chercher sa sœur.

Il inspira lentement, rassuré quand il ne se fit pas repousser, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression que Naruto ne suivait pas non plus le film. Alors il se tourna, et croisa les pupilles de son ami. Un instant, il eut l'impression de se retrouver dix ans plus tôt, toujours plus frappé par la sincérité de ces iris.

Il suffit d'une seconde pour que Sasuke se retrouve plaqué contre son ami, lui dévorant les lèvres, et que l'action soit réciproque. La couverture glissa au sol, et l'Uchiha finit surplombant l'autre homme, en travers du canapé, sans cesser un instant de l'embrasser. Se redressant brusquement sur ses genoux, il retira son t-shirt, qui atterrit au sol.

Il commençait à tirer sur la chemise du blond quand la lumière s'alluma, et qu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Sasuke se mit à nouveau à genoux, mais cette fois pas pour continuer de se déshabiller.

« Itachi, dégage! » cria-t-il, ne cherchant même pas à rester composé.

Naruto, sursautant, tourna son visage vers l'entrée, pour croiser deux yeux noirs étonnamment familiers, et très moqueurs. L'aîné Uchiha voulut tant bien que mal calmer son cadet, prétextant être passé déposer des papiers et qu'il n'avait ''pas prévu tomber sur une si jolie scène d'amour charnel''.

Si jusque-là il était resté assez formel avec Itachi, c'était car leurs rapports n'avaient rien d'amicaux. Mais il était temps que cela change. Alors il se leva, les sourcils froncés, et prêt à gueuler s'il fallait; quand la conversation des deux frères prit une nouvelle tournure.

« Il me semble pourtant qu'on avait planifié que c'était ___moi_ qui passait la soirée avec lui.

– Et il a ___décidé_ de la passer avec moi! grogna Sasuke.

– Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous voulez dire par ___planifié_!? » s'exclama Naruto, refusant de croire ce qu'il entendait.

Itachi ne fit que hausser un sourcil, puis posa une pochette sur une commode, avant de sortir, doux synonyme de ''fuir la tempête qui arrive''. Alors Naruto fixa longuement l'autre homme :

« _Planifié_? répéta-t-il, pour le coup non pas en colère mais assez désespéré.

– Stop.

– Ah non, là, c'est trop fort! Planifié, dans le genre, un planning!?

– Ne rêve pas non plus. On a simplement mis les choses au point.

– Ah ouais? C'est-à-dire, lui les jours impairs et toi pairs? Nan mais vous plaisantez, là. »

Sasuke l'attrapa par la nuque, d'une car il commençait à avoir froid, et parce qu'il n'était pas question qu'Itachi lui brise son opportunité de fin de soirée. Naruto se laissa faire, non sans continuer de marmonner :

« Faut que vous grandissiez, sérieux. Je suis à personne!

– Je sais, fit-il, ses lèvres frôlant l'oreille du blond.

– Bah on dirait pas! Je veux pas être au milieu de vos engueulades de gosses!

– Rassure-toi, à partir d'aujourd'hui tu passes ___tous_ les soirs avec moi. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et brisa leur étreinte.

« Hein!?

– Navré, ce sera non-négociable. »

Il se fit fusiller du regard, mais ne reçut pas de réponse. Alors, sentant qu'il avait gagné pour ce soir, Sasuke descendit ses mains jusqu'aux hanches du blond, et le poussa vers sa chambre, non sans lui glisser à l'oreille.

« Le sexe gay ça s'apprend pas en une nuit. »

* * *

Cette interlude était accompagnée de la publication de la side-fic "Un jour sans conséquences" qu'a écrit sasunarufann, ma primo-lectrice, càd le jour de la Saint-Valentin pour les personnages de WAPU. Je vous conseille évidemment fortement d'aller lire, ce fut fait avec ma bénédiction ^^

* * *

_Si ça vous a plu, si ça vous a pas plu, si vous avez pas lu, si vous ne parlez pas français, si vous voulez m'insulter en Russe, si vous cherchez une escalope à moitié prix et que sais-je encore, laissez-moi une review please! Les écrivains de ce site sont totalement bénévoles, et le seul moyen de les payer et de leur donner envie de continuer d'écrire est de mettre un peu du vôtre et de laisser un petit mot gentil, ou un gros mot méchant, ou encore un gros mot gentil, vous faites comme vous voulez, tout est accepté, nous ne sommes pas radins._


	2. Chapter 2, les cadeaux à snf

Hello! Deuxième fournée de bonus pour WAPU!  
Cette fois-ci, voici les drabbles que j'ai offerts à ma correctrice pour Noël 2013. Pour la petite histoire, je vous la fais en bas!  
Pas de bêta lecture (je lui fais pas corriger ses cadeaux quand même!), des conneries empilées, et que du SasuNaru. J'espère que ça vous plaira!  
Tout se passe après la fin de WAPU.  
Disclaimer à Masashi Kishimoto et Shungiku Nakamura (dont je veux le film YnB...); et HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

**THE WAR OF PUBLISHERS – Bonus en T  
****Cadeau de noël pour sasunarufann**

* * *

**« Tu me demandes pourquoi je fais ça? Ha! Quelle question inutile, la réponse est évidente : parce que j'en ai envie! »  
**_Usami Akihiko – Junjou Romantica_

* * *

C'était la dernière _merveilleuse_ idée de Kakashi. Une fête en grande pompe le 23 juillet, officiellement pour l'anniversaire de leur célèbre éditeur en chef, et officieusement pour réunir tous les grands noms de l'édition et montrer que les faiblesses que la Konoha avaient montrées pendant ces derniers mois n'avaient été qu'une passade, et qu'ils revenaient plus en forme que jamais. De plus, tous les boursiers inquiets, qui avaient retiré leurs parts de l'entreprise quand l'Uchiha avait dû partir, avaient eux aussi été invités, et Sasuke avait reçu la mission solennelle de les rassurer – en gros de réparer son bordel.

Cependant, toutes ces politesses, ces mots chargés d'hypocrisie, que Sasuke avait dû balancer pendant des heures, l'avaient comme qui dirait frustré. Itachi avait un moment senti, quand Kakashi ne cessait de l'envoyer parler à de nouvelles personnes, que s'il ne restait pas près de son frère pour le rappeler à l'ordre, cela pourrait mal finir. Au moment où on lui avait demandé de jouer ce rôle que Sasuke exécrait, Itachi s'était attendu à sa sécheresse, mais il arriva un moment, près de vingt-deux heures, où il comprit que c'était un peu plus que ça. Et lorsqu'il tira sa manche en lui disant de se calmer, le regard noir qu'il lui envoya lui fit comprendre rapidement le problème.

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Sasuke avait des plans pour la soirée, qui se trouvait gâchée. Après tout, passer son anniversaire avec l'être aimé, quoi de plus normal?

Alors qu'on approchait les onze heures du soir, Itachi se fit alpaguer par une actrice venue pour l'occasion, et qui semblait plutôt émoustillée à l'idée de rencontrer l'un des deux frères Uchiha. Seulement, en ces quelques minutes où il avait dû détourner son attention, Sasuke avait réussi à disparaître de son champ de vision. Grimaçant, il s'était immédiatement mis à la recherche de son petit frère, car s'il savait qu'il n'était pas irresponsable au point de se barrer sans rien dire, qu'il s'éclipse pendant une vingtaine de minutes était en revanche parfaitement envisageable.

Il traversait un couloir, quand une voix étouffée lui parvint, et le son lui parut presque... indécent, surtout vu l'endroit où il se trouvait. Un mauvais pressentiment le traversa, surtout quand des insultes colorées suivirent le gémissement. Oh, non, _sérieusement_. Qu'on l'assomme, il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Et pourtant, la réalité se présentait à lui : à une dizaine de mètres de la salle de réception, près des réserves de ménage, se trouvaient un blond et un brun bien connus. Et inutile de préciser que la position dans laquelle ils étaient, si c'était quelqu'un d'autre que lui qui l'avait vue, aurait fait crier d'indignation.

« Sasukeeeee, je pensais que tu m'avais appelé parce que t'avais tâché ta cravate... grogna Naruto, se débattant vainement tandis que son petit ami ne quittait pas sa gorge. T'es une sangsue ou quoi? Lâche-moi, bordel- »

Sa protestation fut rapidement coupée quand les lèvres auparavant contre sa jugulaire passèrent sur les siennes. Itachi, roulant des yeux, et hésitant sur la marche à suivre, ne manqua pas le chuchotement qui suivit :

« Je profite de mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

– Hein? Hé, je te signale que j'en ai un, à la maison, et que je suis _pas_ un jouet!

– Ce soir, tu l'es.

– Ha! ''Ce soir'', tu parles, on sera le 24 dans genre dix minutes!

– Raison de plus.

– AHEM. »

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués, et tomba enfin sur la figure d'Itachi, qui les observait avec lassitude.

« Désolé d'interrompre un jeune couple en pleine copulation, à moins que ce soit des chiens en chaleur, mais vous aurez tout le temps de faire ça _plus tard_. Sasuke, tu le lâches, et tu reviens dans la salle, il reste à peine une heure. »

L'éditeur en chef, d'une humeur massacrante, fusilla son frère du regard.

« Je reviendrais quand j'aurais fini. »

Aussitôt, la main de Naruto jaillit de sa gauche, et vint frapper le front de Sasuke pour le reculer.

« Et t'as rien à finir du tout, enfoiré! Tu seras satisfait quand, hein? Quand t'auras écrit ton nom sur mon cou avec tes suçons?

– Et pourquoi pas? répliqua-t-il, haussant un sourcil, sans se soucier de la pression continue sur le haut de son crâne.

– Va-te-faire-foutre! »

Poussant un lourd soupir, Sasuke se détacha de lui. Naruto lui lança une grimace irritée, tout en remettant en place les pans de sa capuche pour qu'ils cachent au minimum sa nuque rouge. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que son poignet était léger.

« Uh? Hé, Sasuke, t'as pas vu ma montre- » Il se figea quand il vit son patron s'éloigner avec le bracelet en main. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous!?

– Tant que t'as pas l'heure, tu ne sais pas si on est encore le 23. Je te la rendrais quand on aura fini ce qu'on avait à faire.

– Ça ce sera si je me barre pas chez Gaara, enfoiré! »

Sasuke passa devant Itachi sans lui adresser le moindre regard, un petit sourire malgré tout présent au coin des lèvres. L'aîné soupira, et s'activa à se dépêcher pour revenir dans la salle. Vivement qu'ils deviennent un couple qui s'ennuie devant la télé et qui cherchent de quelle façon rendre de nouveau piquante leur vie sexuelle, ces deux-là. Ça lui ferait des vacances.

* * *

**« C'est cassé. Huh. Ça veut dire que ça a pas été fait en Corée. »  
**_Corée du Sud – Hetalia Axis Powers_

* * *

« Man-...quoi? »

Sakura releva sa tête de son ordinateur, cillant doucement.

« Il y a un problème, Naruto?

– Ouais, comment tu lis ça...? »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tu vas pas me dire que toi, ancien étudiant en littérature, diplômé d'une grande école, tu galères sur un kanji?

– C-Ça arrive même aux meilleurs! Et c'est pas que je sais pas le lire, c'est que je suis pas sûr de savoir ce que ça veut dire... »

Perplexe, elle roula sa chaise jusqu'au bureau du blond, puis pris son ordinateur. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'exclama :

« Ah, c'est Manwha!

– Manwuha?

– Non, Manwha! C'est les mangas coréens. T'es vraiment inculte, c'est pas possible, tu ne savais pas que ça existait?

– Si! Mais comme si je pouvais deviner que ça avait carrément un nom! »

L'éditrice prit un sourire goguenard.

« Va falloir que Uchiha-san te fasse prendre des cours du soir, on dirait... »

Comme pour arranger les choses, un ricanement résonna depuis le bureau de l'éditeur en chef, ce à quoi Naruto répondit d'un regard noir. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, cependant, c'était que Lee se joigne aussi à la conversation :

« Tu n'as jamais lu de manwhas, Naruto-kun?

– Bah... non.

– Ooooh, dommage, il faudra que je te fasses une liste des meilleurs! J'adore ça! Et puis même, les coréens, hahaha, ils sont géniaux! »

Le lendemain, c'est en bâillant largement que Naruto traversa le vestibule, jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Et il se demanda un instant si c'était les portes de l'ascenseur ou bien de l'enfer qui s'étaient ouvertes, quand il vit Lee se trouver derrière elles, portant des rays-bans, et en train de danser le Gangnam Style.

« ...Lee?

– HEEEEY SEXY LADYY! » lança-t-il d'un cri tonitruant, avant de se diriger, en dansant évidemment, vers les boxs de rendez-vous. Pas sûr que Murata-sensei en sortirait indemne...

* * *

**« La réalité est toujours chiante. Écœurés par cette réalité, nous avons décidé de refaire le monde. Nous avons dressé un mur, trié ce qui était important, rassemblé uniquement ce que nous aimions et rejeté tout le reste! Et ça n'a pas trop mal marché! Nous pouvions faire un monde avec juste des fantasmes BL! Quelle découverte! »  
**_Karisawa Erika – Durarara!_

* * *

« BORDEL PUTAIN DE SALOPERIE DE MACHINE DE MERDE TU VAS MARCHER OU-

– **La ferme!** »

La voix de Sasuke résonna dans le bureau, lourde de menaces et sèche d'une irritation croissante. Naruto, les bras levés en un mélange de désespoir et d'exaspération vers son ordinateur, rougit légèrement de sa réaction, et répliqua au brun :

« Mais ça marche pas!

– Les trois kilomètres à la ronde n'ont pas besoin de le savoir! »

Fatigué, le blond se laissa retomber sur son siège, fixant l'écran bleu d'une moue boudeuse.

« En attendant, je suis censé bosser comment, moi? »

Il était déjà tard, ils n'étaient plus que quelques éditeurs à l'étage, dont lui et Sasuke. L'Uchiha finissait il ne savait quel de ses éternels tableaux de compte – sérieux, il était comptable ou éditeur, il se posait la question – tandis qu'il devait s'occuper de finaliser son dossier pour une adaptation en anime de _Naruto_, le manga.

Et pour ceci, il avait besoin, absolument, des derniers chiffres Oricon, mais ce sympathique appareil avait visiblement décidé de rendre l'âme, et ce maintenant. Oui, maintenant. Il avait fallu que ce soit _maintenant_.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke, et compris ce que celui-ci ne comptait absolument pas lui répondre, ni l'aider (fallait pas rêver). Alors il observa la pièce dans un mouvement périphérique, un peu hagard, quand la seule solution possible s'imposa à lui.

Avec un lourd soupir, il fit glisser sa chaise jusqu'au bureau de Sakura, et ouvrit l'ordinateur, priant pour qu'il n'y ait pas de mot de passe. La chance sembla enfin lui sourire quand il arriva directement sur sa session, car elle n'avait pas éteint correctement son ordinateur. Normalement, Sasuke l'aurait profondément engueulée, car ça gâchait de l'énergie, mais Naruto se dit que Monsieur l'éditeur en chef qui restait dans son Pays aux Chiffres Magiques n'avait pas besoin de l'apprendre.

Il ouvrit le navigateur, et haussa un sourcil en voyant la petite fenêtre le prévenir que la dernière session n'avait pas été fermée correctement. Cliquant sur ''rétablir les onglets'' sans réfléchir, il arriva sur une page de site qu'il ne connaissait pas. Fanfiction... _unleash your imagination_?

Cependant, alors qu'il allait ouvrir une nouvelle fenêtre – qui sait, peut-être qu'elle avait voulu ne pas perdre ces pages et leurs informations pour le lendemain? – il aperçut son nom, dans le texte en anglais, et descendit la page, perplexe.

Il ne pipait pas grand chose à l'anglais, mais tenta de comprendre ce qu'il y avait de noté, et qui ressemblait à une histoire, avec des dialogues et parfois de la narration. Mais surtout, ce n'était pas vraiment son nom qui était noté, finalement, mais celui de son personnage, le _Naruto _du manga. Il y avait aussi pas mal de fois Sasuke, d'ailleurs. Il ressentit peut-être un peu de fierté de voir son travail visiblement ainsi aimé par les fans, et ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

« Hey, mon manga se répand en occident, j'ai l'impression! »

Pas de réponse, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer :

« C'est cool, quand même, les fans qui aiment tellement les histoires qu'ils s'en inspirent, peut-être qu'il y a aussi des dessins?

– Maintenant que ton ordinateur n'est plus mort, ta gueule, et bosse.

– Hey! De un, c'est bon, deux secondes; et de deux, ce crétin est encore tout bleu, alors j'utilise celui de Sakura! Mais c'est sympa de sa part d'aller voir ça pour moi, quand même, tu trouves pas! Elle aurait dû me passer le lien de ce site, je connaissais pas, ce fanfictio- »

Immédiatement, Sasuke se leva et s'approcha de l'ordinateur, les yeux écarquillés. Le blond le regarda faire, un peu ahuri, tout en déblatérant :

« Hé, c'est quoi le problème? »

Sasuke commença à descendre lui aussi, pour le coup presque paniqué.

« C'était sur l'ordinateur de Haruno?

– Hein? Euh, ouais- »

Et Naruto s'arrêta de parler quand il aperçut quelques mots dans les paragraphes qui défilaient. Sasuke serra la mâchoire, et gronda :

« ...elle se fout de notre gueule?

– M-m-mais c'est quoi ce truc!? lâcha-t-il, horrifié.

– Tu te souviens des auteurs de yaoi? » Naruto acquiesça rapidement, bien qu'encore perdu. « Voilà une réseau de plus de deux millions de filles et parfois gars exactement pareils. »

Naruot était trop choqué par ce qu'il lisait pour répliquer.

_''Once in their bedroom, Sasuke wasted not time in pushing Naruto against the wall. Sasuke's hands pushed under his t-shirt and while one hand ran up his chest, the other pressed firmly against his abdomen before pale fingers traced heat down the blonde trail of hairs and dipped teasingly into the waist band of Naruto's boxe-''_

« PUTAIN Sasuke, c'est nous deux en train de baiser, là! s'écria-t-il en désignant l'ordinateur de l'index.

– _Non_, sérieux, si tu ne l'avais pas dit je l'aurais pas deviné! pesta le brun en réponse. Maintenant, éteint ça rapidement, et on ira engueuler Sakura demain. »

Malgré tout, bien que ça ressemble à de la fascination morbide, Naruto continua de descendre dans la page, tournant parfois sa tête sur côté, les sourcils froncés. Il fit une grimace.

« Sasuke, t'as pas intérêt à ce que un jour, tu regardes ma queue en disant ''Dis donc, qu'est-ce que nous avons là?''...

– J'espère que tu plaisantes.

– Beurk, tu crois vraiment que y a des mecs qui aiment quand on leur dit qu'elle est _si longue, dure, et... _quémandeuse? Sérieux? »

Tout ce que fit Sasuke fut de lever les yeux au ciel, agacé, et de se lever pour retourner à son bureau, et éteindre sa session. Il était trop tard, tant pis, il finirait le lendemain, et il était trop sur les nerfs pour faire quoique ce soit de bon. Malheureusement, Naruto continuait sa lecture. Alors qu'il mettait son manteau, celui-ci se tourna vers lui, lui lançant un sourire en coin :

« Héhé, tu aimerais que je te dise que tu as été _vilain_, Sasuke...? »

Un violent coup de sacoche sur la tête lui fit comprendre la réponse, et il éteint l'ordinateur en riant, non sans mémoriser le nom de la page. Qui sait, si un jour il s'emmerdait, ça promettait de sacrés fou rires...

* * *

**« Ne peuvent tirer que ceux qui sont prêts à se faire tirer dessus. »  
**_Lelouch Vi Britannia – Code Geass_

* * *

« Lelouch Vi Britannia t'ordonne de l'embrasser. Maintenant. »

Naruto tourna la page de son roman, assis sur le canapé, sans même lever les yeux vers son supérieur qui restait planté face à lui. Le brun fronça les sourcils et vint immédiatement arracher le livre de ses mains.

« Lelouch a utilisé le Geass. Et quand il utilise son Geass, on lui _obéit_.

– Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, marmonna-t-il, reprenant sa lecture avec une œillade peu aimable. Ben écoute, moi je te lance mon attaque contre-Geass, moins 1200 XP, et on est tranquilles. »

La main de Sasuke ne tarda pas à venir lui attraper les cheveux, pour qu'il relève sa tête en sa direction.

« D'une, on est pas dans Pokémon. Et de deux, il est l'heure d'aller se coucher. J'imagine que même toi tu peux faire le calcul.

– Oui, je peux, mais ce que je comprends pas, c'est que tu ailles jusqu'à te cosplayer à la maison. J'aurais cru qu'il n'y aurait que Lee qui fasse ce genre de trucs. » il ricana. « Sasuke est juste un gros otaku, en fait, buuuh.

– Et toi tu es la maturité incarnée. Maintenant, sérieusement, fit-il en le lâchant, et plaçant une main sur sa hanche. Tu viens ou pas? »

Le blond fit la moue, semblant réfléchir. Mais il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sembles si désespéré, c'est mignon. Comment dire non? »

Sasuke se figea et étrécit ses yeux.

« Si tu continues je vais m'énerver.

– Roooh, on peut plus rigoler? »

Plaçant son genoux entre les jambes de son subordonné, il cogna légèrement son front de son poing fermé.

« On rigolera tant que tu veux après. Maintenant, sois tu viens, et on passe un bonne nuit; soit tu restes là dans ton coin à regretter ce que tu as raté.

– Tu peux pas m'en vouloir d'être perturbé, la dernière fois que j'ai vu ton perso, c'était Lee cosplayé... inutile de t'expliquer le problème. »

Le regard du brun s'assombrit, et un léger rire lui échappa :

« Okay, okay, j'arrête de parler... » il plaça une main sur sa nuque, et rapprocha leurs visages, pour souffler : « A condition que tu gardes tes gants. »

* * *

Alors, voici ce qu'étaient les demandes de snf (dans l'ordre) : Itachi qui tombe sur Naruto et Sasuke en train de se rouler une galoche, Lee qui fait le Gangnam Style, Sakura qui lit des fics hard en SasuNaru. Remarquez qu'elle a aussi utilisé ces idées dans son OS pour la Saint-Valentin.

Pour la dernière, elle est venue avant Noël, c'était après correction du chapitre 12.1, snf est venue se plaindre parce que les cosplays apparaissent toujours qu'une fois, et qu'elle aurait voulu que ce soit Sasuke qui soit en Lelouch (ce qui serait classe, c'est vrai). Elle voulait que ainsi, Sasuke puisse dire "J'utilise mon Geass, embrasse-moi!". Comme je suis gentille, je lui ai dit "ok! donne moi 30 min, je te fais la scène!". Mais j'ai beau être gentille je reste une S, et perso je trouvais cette idée totalement OOC, alors pour rire, je lui ai écris CA. Ca l'a fait rire, alors au final elle s'en foutait XD Voilà pour nos histoires passionnantes de correction (un jour on vous parlera de la discussion qui nous a menées à penser que Hinata se ferait manger par Yamato)

Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine pour les drabbles de cents mots de l'arbre!

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Reviews anonymes bonus 1 : **Merci à Cline et Juju Fujoshi! :)


	3. Chapter 3, les drabbles de l'arbre

Hello! Pour ces bonus, on va continuer sur les drabbles, et ici il n'y aura que des drabbles limités, écrits pour l'arbre à drabbles de drakys dont le lien se trouve sur son profil. Ca fait un grand moment que j'écris des drabbles pour les arbres, et à un moment, évidemment, j'ai eu envie d'y placer mon UA. Ainsi, certains ont été rédigés alors que la fic n'en était qu'au début, d'autres un peu plus tard, certains pendant la grande pause, et enfin certains très récemment, après la fin de la publi.

Voici le principe de l'arbre : À partir du drabble de départ, chaque nouveau drabble doit commencer par la dernière phrase/le(s) dernier(s) mot(s). Vous pouvez au besoin changer ponctuation, temps de verbe, etc.  
Par exemple, si la dernière phrase est 'Il savait que c'était idiot.', le début du prochain drabble pourrait être 'Idiot(e)' ou 'Elle savait que c'était idiot' ou 'C'est idiot'. N'importe quelle variation qui vous arrange. C'est aussi parfaitement acceptable de jouer avec les sons pour reprendre une fin (taché - tâchez, sot - sceau, seau, péché - pêcher).  
Par contre, vous ne pouvez _pas_ ajouter ou soustraire des mots ! Faites attention, l'idée de l'arbre, c'est de reprendre le plus fidèlement possible le dernier mot/la dernière phrase du drabble précédent.  
Les drabbles doivent faire 100 mots (+/- 15 mots).

Voilà, bonne lecture! Je précise que les drabbles ne se situent pas tous au même moment de l'histoire. De toute façon, ce n'est pas bien compliqué, je vous recase le contexte pour ceux qui sont concernés :  
Prologue : Se passe avant la fic/entrée de Naruto à la Konoha  
Chapitre 9 : L'équipe d'édition apprend pour Sasuke et Naruto  
Chapitre 10 : Ellipse durant laquelle Naruto et Sasuke commencent enfin une vraie relation + Naruto devient ami avec Itachi  
Epilogue : Se passe après que Sasuke soit revenu à la Konoha

Pas de bêta-lecture, voire de correction, car le principe même de l'arbre est la spontanéité, et ainsi corriger après publication gâche l'expérience.

**HAVE A GOOD READ!**

* * *

**THE WAR OF PUBLISHERS – Bonus en T (+ 1 en M)  
Drabbles de l'arbre**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 – Sasuke/Naruto – T**

Il se contente d'acquiescer. La réunion qui se déroule devant ses yeux est la plus barbante qu'il ait connue. Il va vraiment finir par s'endormir, mais s'il fait ça, Itachi risque de l'engueuler une énième fois le lendemain.

Alors il profite de son statut d'éditeur en chef pour sortir son portable, sous la table de réunion.

« _Tu fais quoi?_ »envoie-t-il à Naruto, qui est déjà rentré chez lui à cette heure.

La réponse ne tarde pas à venir.

« _Je dormais. »_

_« T'as intérêt à être réveillé quand je reviens alors. _»

Naruto met un peu de temps à répondre.

« _Bonne chance, je viens d'aller fermer ma porte à clé. _»

* * *

**Chapitre 10 – Sasuke/Naruto – T**

Ce matin, il y a Naruto dans son lit, alors il le regarde dormir. Un léger sourire flotte sur ses lèvres, et la douceur des draps accompagnée par la chaleur d'une autre personne à côté de lui est apaisante.

Le blond remue doucement, bâille, s'étire, et l'aperçoit enfin, accoudé au matelas, le regardant dormir. Il cille une fois ou deux.

« Hm? Qu'essya?

– Rien. »

Il se penche, et l'embrasse. Naruto ne bouge pas, il ferme même les yeux. Puis Sasuke passe son bras autour de sa taille, et vient se coller à son dos.

Ils restent comme ça jusqu'à que Naruto ne tienne plus et ne doive aller aux toilettes d'urgence.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 – Naruto/Sakura/Sasuke – T**

« A faire le con, autant y aller franchement, et mettre une banderole à l'entrée de la Konoha disant ''UZUMAKI NARUTO EST UN GROS PEDE'', non!?

– Arrête de faire ta drama-queen, Naruto, soupire Sakura. J'ai juste dit que maintenant que vous faites des choses ensemble, il serait peut-être temps que tu avoues au moins que t'es homosexuel.

– Mais je le suis pas! J'aime les femmes, okay?

– Pourtant aux dernières nouvelles Sasuke n'est _pas_ une femme.

– Sasuke est juste un trou du cul! »

L'éditeur en chef passe derrière eux, grondant :

« Le trou du cul il vous vire si vous vous remettez pas au boulot dans deux secondes. »

* * *

**Chapitre 10 – Sai/Sakura – T**

« Ma mère?

– Oui. Tu as une mère, non?

– Bien sûr que j'en ai une, souffla Sakura, excédée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma mère?

– Tu comptes me la présenter un jour? »

Elle cilla, pâlissant à cette idée.

« Non.

– Pourquoi? J'ai lu que c'était une coutume, quand deux personnes sortent ensemble depuis quelques temps-

– Oui! Mais... » elle se mit à rire nerveusement. « On va encore attendre un peu, okay? »

Elle n'imaginait même pas, après l'enfer que ça avait été de le présenter à Ino, ce que ce serait en présence de sa famille...

* * *

**Epilogue – Kishi/Naruto/Sasuke (Sakura) – T**

« Je pense qu'il en aura pour un moment. »

Kishimoto-sensei cilla légèrement face à la réponse de l'éditrice, et surtout son sourire en coin moqueur. Malgré tout, il ne dit rien, et alla s'asseoir sur un canapé, pour attendre son éditeur. C'était étrange, que Uzumaki-san soit en retard... surtout qu'en plus, Uchiha-san était lui aussi absent.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, un blond bien connu franchit les paravents, la coiffure en vrac, et remettant visiblement sa veste en place. Derrière lui suivait ledit éditeur en chef, qui réajustait sa cravate.

Le mangaka fut figé une seconde. ...est-ce que c'était vraiment ce qu'il croyait?

* * *

**Epilogue – Naruto/Sasuke – T**

Il l'a bien cherché, cet enfoiré.

Naruto entend bien qu'on frappe à sa porte, mais il ne bouge pas. Il bosse, et il a aucune envie de voir la gueule de Sasuke.

« Ouvre, Naruto.

– Va crever. » souffle-t-il entre ses dents.

A cet instant, il s'en fout royalement que ce soit techniquement autant l'appart de Sasuke que le sien. Sasuke a pas encore de clé! Et il risque pas d'en avoir une s'il continue comme ça!

« Naruto, je suis désolé. » tente-t-il.

Le blond lève les yeux au ciel. Ah, ça, il a intérêt à être désolé d'avoir annoncé à toute l'entreprise leur relation, et ceci en lui sautant dessus dans l'ascenseur!

* * *

**Chapitre 10 – Sasuke/Naruto – T**

« Encore moins.

– T'es vraiment difficile, fit Sasuke en levant les yeux au ciel, allongé sur le matelas tandis que sa main passait sur le flanc de Naruto. Il me semble qu'on a déjà été assez loin, je peux savoir pourquoi ça, ça te mets dans tous tes états?

– J'aimerai bien te voir à ma place, tiens!

– T'as pas confiance en moi?

– Si!

– Alors quoi?

– Il y a trois mois j'étais hétéro! »

Le regard du brun durcit.

« Et moi ça fait dix ans que j'attends, Naruto. »

* * *

**Epilogue – Sasuke/Naruto – T**

Il raccrocha sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre. Naruto s'effondra sur son matelas, ses doigts croisés derrière son crâne. Que Sasuke aille se faire foutre. C'était _son_ manga, c'était lui l'éditeur. Et si _l'éditeur_ choisissait de laisser l'équipe d'animation donner une deuxième baiser aux personnages de son manga, alors c'était lui qui avait raison! Point!

Ce n'était cependant pas l'avis de l'éditeur en chef qui arriva soudain dans l'encadrement de sa porte, pour le fusiller du regard.

« Tu as osé me raccrocher au nez?

– Tu l'as cherché! C'est mon manga, c'est moi qui commande! »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. Et tira sur sa cravate.

« On va voir ça. »

* * *

**Epilogue – Naruto/Sasuke – T**

« Danser. »

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un long regard, ce qui exaspéra rapidement le blond.

« Quoi, c'est pas comme si je te demandais de tuer toute ta famille, non? C'est un mariage, c'est normal de danser!

– Je ne danse pas.

– Je ne te demande pas de danser avec moi-

– Encore heureux. »

Naruto, exaspéré, frappa le front de Sasuke du doigt.

« Non mais tu vas bien!?

– J'arrive juste pas à croire que j'aie un petit ami qui soit incapable de s'amuser en société!

– Eh bien va te ridiculiser tout seul, mais tu peux me faire boire autant que tu veux : Je. Ne. Danserai. _Pas_. »

* * *

**Epilogue – Sakura/Sai – T**

« Je fais comme si tu n'existais pas, effectivement.

– Hum. Est-ce que c'est les hormones mensuelles?

– Si tu essaies d'insinuer que j'ai _mes règles_, sache que ce que tu viens de dire est une blague de très mauvais goût, et qu'il faudrait mieux que tu la boucles parce que ça va durer plus que cinq jours! »

Sai fronce les sourcils.

« Comment ça? »

Sakura lui adresse le regard le plus noir qui soit.

« Je les ai pas, crétin. »

Un silence. Il ne dit toujours rien, perplexe.

« Il faut que je te le dise en quelle langue!? Tu vas être papa, espèce d'abruti, et franchement, merci du cadeau! »

* * *

**Epilogue – Naruto/Sasuke – T**

« Aucun commentaire.

– Eh, me prend pas pour une bille, je vois ta tronche, je _sais _que t'as un commentaire à faire, alors fais-le. »

Sasuke le fusilla du regard, et Naruto le lui rendit bien. Alors, soupirant un grand coup, il croisa ses doigts sur la table, et décida de ne pas y aller par quatre chemin.

« C'est de la merde. »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux.

« Quoi!?

– Tu m'as dit d'être direct.

– Ouais, mais là tu l'es trop!

– Tu veux que je le sois moins?

– Bah explique!

– Ok. Si Kishimoto-sensei fait encore une allusion homosexuelle dans son manga, vous êtes virés, tous les deux. »

* * *

**Epilogue – Naruto/Sasuke – T**

« Tu es avec un homme très amoureux et très jaloux, Naruto, alors fais attention.

– Hein? Bien sûr que non Sasuke n'est pas jaloux. Moi je le suis pas. »

Sakura haussa un sourcil.

« Tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu es quand une secrétaire le reluque?

– Ça me plaît pas, mais je suis pas _jaloux_! Et puis merde, on a tellement galéré à finir ensemble, il va pas péter un câble juste parce que je déjeune avec une vieille amie- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une ombre les recouvrit, et qu'une voix grave retentit :

« Et cette _vieille amie_ a un nom? »

* * *

**Epilogue – Naruto/Sasuke – T**

« C'est de l'autre côté qu'il fallait viser.

– Je t'emmerde, Sasuke! »

Le brun hausse un sourcil, et se dit que si c'était comme ça, il laissait le blond se dépatouiller tout seul. Celui-ci se concentre, le fusil à bille dans les mains, et attend d'être sûr. Mais DING! le chrono s'arrête.

« Bon m'sieur, votre temps est fini, c'est au tour des enfants maintenant.

– Hey! J'ai encore un coup!

– Que tu aurais tiré à côté de toute façon, marmonne le brun.

– Je vais plus jamais au matsuri avec toi si tu continues! »

* * *

**Prologue – Hashirama/Mito – T – SPOILERS CHAPITRE 14**

« Je suis gay. Navré de te l'avoir caché. »

La rousse le regarda avec de grands yeux, et entrouvrit la bouche, ne sachant que dire.

« Que-Quoi? »

La châtain s'esclaffa :

« Sacré choc, hein? La Konoha est mal barrée, que son PDG soit pédé comme un phoque, et marié à une femme qu'il serait incapable de contenter... Désolé, Mito. Je t'aime beaucoup, tu ne mérites pas ça. Ou plutôt, le pauvre imbécile que je suis, abandonné avec un cœur en miettes, ne méritait pas que tu tombes amoureuse de moi. »

* * *

**Epilogue – Naruto/Sasuke – M**

« Tu m'appartiens. » souffla Sasuke, sa main serrée sur sa verge pour l'empêcher de jouir.

Un cri rauque resta coincé dans la gorge du blond, les paroles du brun résonnant dans ses oreilles et le faisant frissonner. Le sexe de l'Uchiha continuait à aller et venir en lui, et il voulait venir, il voulait atteindre la délivrance. Mais il aimait encore plus ces petits jeux de dominations auxquels ils s'adonnaient parfois.

Naruto tâcha alors d'embrasser le plus langoureusement possible Sasuke, sachant que celui-ci n'était pas très à l'aise avec le fait qu'ils aillent jusqu'à la supplication. Un sourire d'extase se peignit sur son visage quand le brun vint enfouir sa tête dans son épaule.

* * *

**Epilogue – Naruto/Sasuke (Madara) – T**

« Digne héritier de ton oncle, j'imagine.

– C'est censé vouloir dire quoi?

– Que Madara est un sale enfoiré, comme toi! »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

« Et? T'étais pas au courant?

– Et pourquoi tu lui ressembles autant, hein? C'est même pas vraiment ton oncle, c'est le cousin de ton père!

– Ça s'appelle la génétique.

– Bah la génétique je l'emmerde, si je me fais traiter comme un gros con à la fois par mon petit ami, et par ce qui semble être _son papa chéri_! »

Sasuke fit une grimace rien qu'à l'idée. Plusieurs kilomètres plus loin, Madara sentit un frisson le parcourir.

* * *

**Epilogue – Naruto/Sai – T**

« Donc tu es homosexuel. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils, son visage figé dans la perplexité et un brin d'irritation.

« Ouais. Un problème?

– Aucun. Simplement, Sakura refuse de m'expliquer par quel don du ciel vous pouvez bien baiser, alors je me pose des questions. »

A ce stade là, se dit-il, ce n'était plus un manque de tact, c'était carrément une absence totale! Il grogna, condescendant :

« Eh bah c'est bien simple : la bite dans le cul, ahan, oui, oh oui, et du sperme partout. »

Il croisa les bras, fier.

« Naruto-kun, je crois que ce n'est pas très convenable de dire ceci dans un lieu public. »

* * *

**Epilogue – Naruto/Sasuke – T**

« Avant de dire que c'est dégueulasse, goûte, connard! Après, tu pourras te plaindre! »

Sasuke se renfrogne, et détourne son regard du blond qui veut vraiment lui faire boire sa bouillasse 'anti-rhume'.

« J'en ai pas besoin.

– Dans ce cas ça veut dire que t'es revenu à la puberté vu tous les mouchoirs dans la poubelle! » l'éditeur en chef grogne. « Fais pas chier et bois, Sasuke. Je suis sérieux. Je dois aller bosser. »

Le brun remue vaguement le _truc_ dans son verre, mais soupire, et car il aime l'autre homme, il boit. Mais il ne retient pas la grimace de dégoût quand la mixture descend dans son œsophage.


	4. Chapter 4, Madara et Hashirama

Salut à tous!

Nous voilà pour un bonus qui me tient pas mal à cœur, je dois dire. L'histoire de Madara et Hashirama! Le couple « final » de WAPU, si je puis dire, que j'ai adoré écrire et que j'ai encore plus aimé développer ici.

Je rappelle que Madara et Hashirama sont nés en 1960, et ont donc respectivement 52 et 53 ans à la fin de WAPU... inutile de dire que cette relation s'est construite sur un très long terme, d'où le fait que j'ai tenu à placer la date avant chaque partie pour que vous pouviez vous repérer.

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps... Disclaimer à Masashi Kishimoto et Shungiku Nakamura, et merci à snf et Yume pour leurs bêtas éclair! Rating M pour une seule scène, mais quand même des thèmes abordés qui méritent le rating.

HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

**THE WAR OF PUBLISHERS – Bonus en M  
****Madara et Hashirama**

* * *

_Ce carnet, c'est plus qu'un simple tas de papier recouvert d'encre. Je l'ai oublié, je l'ai laissé prendre la poussière, je l'ai jeté dans une poubelle, j'ai voulu m'en débarrasser. J'ai fui. J'ai tenté de me persuader que je n'en avais pas besoin, que j'étais plus fort que ça. Je me suis battu contre moi-même. Je me suis rejeté, jusqu'au moment où j'ai saisi que c'était impossible._

_Car en fin de compte, bien que j'aie tenté de le déchirer, d'en finir, il reste toujours là, dans mon sac. Là où j'ai besoin de lui. Car il est important pour moi. Car je suis qui je suis, et personne d'autre._

* * *

**Mes sentiments dépassent le statut d'homme ou de femme. Et quel mal y a-t-il à ça?  
**_Yagyuu Kyuubei – Gintama_

* * *

(1967)

Il se trouvait sur le côté, comme souvent. Collé aux jambes de son père, le regard dans le vide, et les mains crispées pour ne pas se balancer d'un pied à l'autre. Il devait faire bonne figure. Il devait absolument avoir l'air d'un futur héritier digne de confiance.

Il avait toujours été formaté pour réussir. Il avait été programmé dans un seul but : devenir PDG. Il serait le futur patron de millions d'employés, et serait reconnu à travers le Japon. Uchiha Madara serait un homme d'affaire droit, sérieux, comme ses prédécesseurs. Il n'aurait pas de pitié, de faiblesses, comme un Uchiha doit l'être.

Sa vie était tracée devant lui. On lui parlait déjà comme s'il avait atteint la majorité, et cela semblait normal pour ce jeune garçon de seulement sept ans. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, car sa vie ne serait faite que de facilités, et de confort. Il n'aurait pas à chercher de travail, d'argent, de notoriété, de femme. Il aurait tout. Tout était prévu pour qu'il prenne sa place, et il savait qu'il devrait lui aussi se charger, ensuite, de dégager le terrain pour son héritier. C'était quelque chose qui se transmettait depuis la nuit des temps dans sa famille. Jamais l'on ne verrait un Uchiha rompre à la règle. Jamais l'on en verrait un sortir des sentiers battus.

Tout élément imprévu devait être gardé sous contrôle. Il fallait l'appréhender pour mieux s'en débarrasser, si jamais il en venait un. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Cependant, jusque-là, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire face à ceci. Rien de ce qu'il n'avait fait, vécu, n'avait pas été préparé.

Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Senju Hashirama.

Leurs parents se connaissaient, de nom, tout comme chacun connaît l'autre sans l'avoir vu, dans ces grandes fêtes au sommet où le gratin du pays se réunit. Ils s'étaient croisés, et avaient dû aller se voir pour se saluer, car c'est la procédure. Ils ne s'appréciaient pas, mais l'hypocrisie faisait partie de leur travail. Et puis, c'était pour eux un bon moyen de présenter à leurs héritiers leurs futurs adversaires. Les futurs PDG de la Uchiha, et de la Konoha Shouten.

Madara décida ainsi qu'il le détestait, dès qu'il le vit. Que devait-il penser d'autre, après tout? C'était son ennemi. Ce garçon, sa coupe au bol était laide. Son sourire trop éclatant pour lui, caché dans l'ombre de son père depuis sa naissance. Il avait retenu la grimace dégoûtée qui lui était montée au visage quand il l'avait vu, lui, et ses yeux bruns amicaux. Lorsque les deux patrons s'étaient engagés dans une discussion qui ne concernait qu'eux, et qu'ils savaient débordante de faux-semblants, le jeune Senju l'avait regardé sans animosité.

« Hey, je suis Senju Hashirama! Uchiha Madara, c'est ça? Tu sais quand est-ce qu'ils servent le buffet? »

Un silence lui répondit, mais il poursuivit sur sa lancée, intarissable.

« J'espère que ça va aller vite... Eh, au fait, vous êtes aussi invités pour la fête organisée par le ministère des transports? Cent millions de gens sont montés dans le Shinkansen, après seulement trois ans de mise en marche, c'est dingue- »

Un long soupir l'interrompit, et Hashirama vit alors les deux hommes près de lui se saluer, et l'Uchiha tourner les talons, suivi de près par son fils. Le châtain resta un instant la bouche entrouverte, ne quittant pas des yeux la petite silhouette qui n'avait daigné lui adresser un mot.

* * *

(1970)

Les années passèrent, et rien ne changea. Les rares fois où Madara accompagnait son père lors de soirées, c'était car le Senju était là. Et il le voyait lui sourire, lui parler, mais ne lui répondait pas. Ils se rencontrèrent peut-être dix fois; jamais Hashirama n'entendit le son de la voix de Madara.

Celui-ci ne comprenait pas l'autre, et se demandait parfois s'il se moquait de lui, cependant le Senju gardait le regard sincère. Madara faisait donc l'indifférent. Il écoutait le châtain babiller une minute, une fois tous les six mois : il avait vécu pire.

Bien pire. Car son frère, Izuna, malade depuis sa naissance et auquel on prédisait une courte vie, en eut une. Il dut après cela supporter les sorties officielles, en plus de son deuil.

Il aurait aimé, à ce moment, avoir une grande discussion à cœur ouvert avec son père. Ils n'avaient pas de problèmes pour s'entendre, mais celui-ci n'appréciait guère les larmes. Les Uchiha ne montraient pas leurs émotions. Izuna ne serait donc pas pleuré, car ce n'était pas ce que l'on faisait chez eux.

Alors il les cacha, le soir, dans son lit. Il pleura contre son oreiller, silencieusement, pendant une semaine, jusqu'à ce que l'enterrement soit organisé. Il voulait tarir ses larmes, et qu'ainsi, il garde pied le jour où son frère descendrait littéralement six pieds sous terre.

Il y eut beaucoup de monde aux funérailles. Beaucoup de journalistes, beaucoup de familles; beaucoup d'apparences, mais aucune émotion. Dans les esprits des proches, on avait enterré Izuna le jour où son cœur avait cessé de battre, et tout ceci n'était qu'image aux médias. Rien de plus que de la communication.

Madara savait que sa mère était triste, mais elle se contenta de garder les yeux baissés, et de rester derrière son mari. Comme lui. Il était derrière, et, parfois, on lui demandait d'avancer un peu parce qu'il n'apparaissait pas dans le cadre des photographes. Mais il demeurait au fond. Un simple garçon de dix ans qui n'avait jamais pu connaître son frère hospitalisé et qui ne le connaîtrait jamais. Il enfonça ses ongles dans sa paume pour que ses yeux cessent d'être humides.

Et quand la scène du cimetière fut terminée, on passa à celle du repas. Le dîner en grande pompe, où l'on présentait ses condoléances aux proches, et qu'ensuite on discutait contrat. Madara, encore une fois, stagnait près du père, et devait voir ces personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas se pencher vers lui et admirer son courage. Qui lui disaient qu'il serait un homme fort, courageux.

Alors qu'il ne voulait être qu'un enfant qu'on réconforte.

Vint le tour des Senju, et, cette fois, Hashirama ne dit pas un mot. Il se contenta de garder les yeux dirigés au sol, et d'envoyer un bref sourire au brun avant de s'en aller. Madara voulut le frapper.

Il traversa un couloir pour se rendre aux toilettes. Il se passait de l'eau sur le visage, pour se remettre en place, que la boule dans sa gorge s'en aille. Mais tandis qu'il s'accrochait aux lavabos, les bras tremblants, le visage tourné vers le siphon, la porte s'ouvrit. Il ne bougea pas. Hashirama s'approcha de lui, puis, sans un commentaire, tira son épaule pour l'enfermer dans ses bras.

Et Madara, sans réfléchir, s'accrocha à la veste de son rival, et perdit son masque.

Il fallut quelques minutes pour qu'ils se détachent. Madara garda les yeux détournés, pudique. Sa fierté avait tout bonnement été anéantie, dévastée par ce qui venait de se produire. Les Uchiha ne pleuraient pas, devant personne; et il l'avait fait face à un Senju, le pire de leurs ennemis. Un instant, le dégoût le recouvrit, et ce fut sa personne entière qu'il rejeta, pour sa faiblesse. Il avait beau n'avoir que dix ans, il en était déjà à se détester car il n'était pas adulte.

Hashirama hésita un peu, en voyant le conflit au fond des prunelles sombres de l'Uchiha. Il pouvait commencer à débiter des bêtises, il pouvait tenter de faire pousser un sourire sur le visage du brun, peut-être une fois entendre le son de sa voix.

Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Sa gorge était serrée, et les sanglots silencieux de l'autre garçon l'avaient plus secoué qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Et peut-être bien qu'un peu de rancœur demeurait aussi au fond de lui. Celle de voir Madara continuer de l'ignorer, faire comme s'il n'était qu'un fantôme, un être insignifiant, alors qu'il voulait juste apprendre à le connaître.

Hashirama ne savait pas pourquoi il souhaitait cela. C'était un instinct, au fond de lui, qui lui soufflait que l'autre lui ressemblait sûrement beaucoup. Il voulait l'approcher, et devenir son ami. Qu'ils puissent rire, pendant ces si longues réceptions. Qu'ils deviennent patrons, et qu'ils puissent créer une entente correcte entre leurs deux entreprises. Qu'ils fassent disparaître la guerre froide entre leurs deux familles. Juste ceci. Il fallait juste que Madara s'ouvre, et tout pourrait tellement bien se passer.

Mais Madara garda les yeux au sol, les poings serrés, et se jeta sur le châtain, car jamais auparavant il n'avait autant voulu défigurer un de ses semblables. Hashirama recula vivement, surpris, et se dégagea de la prise du brun, criant :

« Non mais ça va pas!?

– Non, ça ne va pas! »

Il se figea, la voix de Madara résonnant dans la salle de bain. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner de la voix bien plus grave que ce à quoi il se serait attendu.

« Oublie immédiatement ce que tu as vu. Et ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'obstines, mais je ne veux pas de toi! Tu es mon ennemi, c'est tout, c'est comme ça, on ne va pas devenir amis, jamais! »

Le Senju déglutit, abasourdi en entendant ceci. Madara avait compris ce que l'autre cherchait à faire, et le rejetait. Il ne se détournerait pas du chemin tracé. C'était le sien, celui qu'on lui avait choisi, et s'il le perdait, il y aurait des conséquences désastreuses. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit.

Et ceci, Hashirama le savait. Pour autant, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'allait pas le refuser.

« Et pourquoi ça? »

Madara ouvrit de grands yeux, et sa poigne sur le col de Hashirama s'affaiblit.

« A cause des vieux croulants? Tu vas pas me dire que t'écoutes leurs histoires à la noix? Si on devient amis, ça les regarde pas! Et moi, je dirais vraiment pas non à avoir quelqu'un avec qui passer ces soirées nulles, pas toi? »

La voix de Madara devint froide, comme s'il récitait une leçon.

« Nous serons à la tête de grandes entreprises, et nous serons ennemis. C'est grâce à des rivalités comme celle entre la Konoha Shouten et la Uchiha Shouten que nous parvenons à-

– Eh, nan, arrête ça, j'ai pas demandé qu'on me fasse un cours! Il s'agit pas du futur, là. Il s'agit de maintenant. Il s'agit que t'aies plus à t'enfuir dans les toilettes quand tu veux pleurer. Il s'agit juste d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter. Et je ne parle pas que de toi. Je te parle aussi de moi. »

Madara ouvrit grand les yeux, son souffle se coupant.

« Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe chez toi, mais si j'ai des amis, je n'ai jamais pu devenir vraiment proche de quelqu'un. Je n'y avais jamais pensé, jusqu'à ce que je te croise. Tu avais l'air de t'ennuyer, et je me suis demandé si j'avais la même tête, pendant toutes ces soirées. Et je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas être le patron Senju toute ma vie, qui garde ses problèmes pour lui car il n'a pas d'ami en qui il a suffisamment confiance. Toi non plus, non? »

Leur conversation, elle était tellement absurde. Des enfants n'auraient jamais dû penser à ce genre de choses, des enfants de dix ans auraient simplement dû se préoccuper de ce qu'ils allaient manger le soir. Pas d'un futur qu'ils pensaient déjà être ennuyeux. Ils n'auraient pas dû être adultes.

C'était ce que Hashirama voulait, au fond, en se rapprochant de Madara. Avoir une personne comme lui, avec qui il pourrait se comporter comme il était censé l'être. Et profiter de son enfance, tant qu'il avait le temps.

N'importe quel enfant, à cet âge, souhaite devenir adulte. C'était la liberté. C'était la maturité. C'était le bonheur de ne plus avoir à ranger sa chambre. Et ceci leur était inconnu. Leur monde les avait élevé de manière à ce qu'ils soient grands dès qu'ils auraient l'âge minimum pour comprendre suffisamment la vie.

Ils n'étaient que deux enfants qui ne souhaitaient pas grandir. L'un qui voulait revenir en arrière et mieux connaître son frère. L'autre qui voulait changer les choses, être maître de son destin.

Alors quand ils se revirent, la fois d'après, ils s'échangèrent un regard gêné. Hashirama ouvrit les lèvres, voulant dire quelque chose, mais hésita, car ne sachant pas de quelle manière l'autre allait répondre.

« Salut... »

Hashirama écarquilla les yeux en entendant ce petit mot, grogné dans la barbe absente de l'Uchiha, qui gardait les yeux détournés. Il observa alors celui-ci s'avancer vers lui, lançant brièvement à son père qu'il le laissait pour le reste de la soirée.

Quand Hashirama ne bougea pas, figé sur place, et ne sachant que faire, voyant juste le dos du brun s'éloigner, il sursauta quand celui-ci se retourna.

« Ben alors, t'attends le déluge? »

Et un sourire large fendit son visage en deux.

* * *

(1974)

Et après l'enfance vient l'adolescence. Ce moment où l'on change, sans s'en rendre compte, et que parfois certains choix ou découvertes que l'on fait sur soi-même restent à jamais. Hashirama, lorsqu'il aborda l'âge de quatorze ans, vécut l'inverse.

Durant quatre ans, lui et Madara ne se lâchèrent pas. Il n'avait pas fallu plus d'une heure pour que Hashirama parvienne à détendre totalement l'Uchiha, et discute joyeusement avec lui de tout et de rien. Ils rirent, se dirent des bêtises, se confièrent des secrets. Comme les deux meilleurs amis qu'ils ne mirent pas longtemps à devenir.

Si pendant quelques temps ils ne se virent qu'aux soirées, qui se firent de plus en plus nombreuses, au rythme d'une par mois; les mois devinrent semaines, et parfois jours. Les cours de management que le père de Madara lui fit prendre étaient dirigés par un vieil homme connu seulement par les plus grands; récupérant ainsi le titre de meilleur de la profession. Hashirama insista auprès de ses parents pour s'inscrire à ses cours, et il lui suffit de dire que l'aîné Uchiha s'y trouvait et qu'ils pourraient commencer à s'affronter dès maintenant pour que sa requête soit acceptée. Madara se plaisait à remarquer avec beaucoup de condescendance qu'il avait tout du beau parleur quand il n'agissait pas comme un triple idiot.

Et il était bien placé pour savoir cela. Il en avait fait les frais, quand il avait dix ans.

Ils furent rapidement perchés à leur téléphone, presque tous les soirs. Si Hashirama avait son propre fixe, Madara n'avait jamais trouvé d'utilité à en posséder un, et devait ainsi se glisser dans le couloir, et attendre d'être sûr que personne n'y passe pour appeler son ami. Son père n'accepterait jamais qu'il soit ami avec un Senju, encore plus celui-là, mais heureusement il était rarement à la maison, et il était fort peu probable que les domestiques rapportent ceci. Pour la première fois, Madara se détournait des conseils de son père. Il suivait sa voie, celle que Hashirama lui traçait. Et s'il avait hésité, il était désormais incapable de se rappeler de ce qu'il était, avant qu'il ne rencontre l'autre garçon.

Avec les années, les sujets de conversation changèrent. Ils arrêtèrent de parler de papa, maman, et commencèrent à parler des autres. Des amis de Hashirama, parfois. Des _amies_ de Hashirama, de plus en plus souvent.

Il y eut un moment où le châtain n'avait que cela à la bouche, et Madara ne savait pas trop quoi y répondre. Il essayait alors à son tour de regarder ses camarades, dans le collège privé et hautement réservé où il se rendait. Mais aucune ne retenait son regard. Il se disait que ça viendrait plus tard. Que lorsqu'on lui présenterait sa femme, tout changerait, et tout irait bien.

Mais il vit Hashirama sortir avec une fille, puis deux. Son cousin d'un an son cadet, Fugaku, fiancé dès la naissance, tomba amoureux de sa promise dès qu'il la rencontra. Il ne ressentait toujours rien. Et Hashirama continuait de lui parler de cela, encore et encore.

Il lui racontait son premier baiser, comme l'on parle de la météo. C'est quand il en arriva au moment où il avait passé ses mains sous sa jupe que Madara perdit patience, jetant les cartes qu'il avait en main sur la pelouse sur laquelle ils étaient assis, une fin d'après-midi.

« Je me fiche de tes histoires, bon sang! »

Son meilleur ami l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux, comme s'il venait de lui sortir la plus grande ânerie du siècle.

« Tu... t'en fiches? »

Le ton très surpris fit un coup au cœur de Madara, qui fit mine de rassembler son jeu éparpillé. Mais Hashirama oublia totalement leur partie. Après un long silence, où une mine songeuse recouvrit le visage du Senju, il tenta :

« Dis-moi si je me trompe mais... t'es pas intéressé par les filles, c'est ça?

– Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire?

– Ça veut dire que t'es... homosexuel? »

Le mot lui fit écarquiller les yeux, et il cracha, le dégoût plissant ses traits :

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi!

– Je-je sais pas, c'est juste que c'est bizarre ce que tu me dis!

– Ce n'est pas parce que je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge que je suis un dégénéré! Ne dis plus jamais ce genre de choses! »

Hashirama baissa la tête, acquiesçant doucement, gêné. Il continua à jeter des coups d'œils par dessous à son meilleur ami pour le reste de la partie.

« Tu dois juste pas avoir rencontré la bonne, tenta-t-il, rassemblant ses affaires dans son sac avant de rentrer chez lui.

– Le sujet est clos. »

Et il le fut pendant près d'un an. Jusqu'à ce que Madara, au téléphone avec l'autre adolescent, et surveillant le couloir dans lequel il se trouvait, entende tout à coup :

« Tu sais, je ne vois pas ce que tu as contre les homosexuels. Il paraît qu'il y en a un qui a beaucoup de succès en Occident en ce moment, et il s'en sort très bien.

– On ne va pas avoir cette discussion.

– Mais merde, quoi, je ne sais pas quel est ton problème, mais tant qu'ils ne te regardent pas, où est le souci? »

Madara voulut faire comme si l'autre n'avait rien dit, voire raccrocher, mais cela ne servirait à rien. Il connaissait suffisamment l'autre pour savoir que rien ne marcherait, il en entendrait parler jusqu'à ce qu'il perde patience et réponde enfin.

« Ce n'est pas un comportement sain, ni à suivre.

– Oui mais... » Hashirama s'arrêta soudainement. « Oh. »

Madara fronça les sourcils. Il n'appréciait absolument pas ce ''oh''.

« Quoi? »

Fulminant, il attendit une réponse, qui ne vint pas. Finalement, le Senju murmura :

« Oublie. J'ai rien dit. »

Un silence plana.

« Je te laisse. On se voit au cocktail après-demain?

– Hm.

– Je ferai un discours, d'ailleurs. T'as intérêt à applaudir. »

Toujours aucune réponse de la part de l'Uchiha. Alors ce fut le châtain qui raccrocha le premier.

* * *

(1975)

« Hey Madara. »

Arriver au lycée ans n'était pas une mince affaire, dans un pays comme le leur. C'était l'année où tout se jouait, où les vies basculaient, où les rêves pouvaient enfin devenir accessibles. Le nouvel établissement, les examens difficiles, sur lesquels leur vie entière serait basée; étaient l'une des premières causes de suicides du Japon.

Même les personnes les plus aisées y faisaient face. Et Madara était en pleine période de crise. Ses notes étaient bonnes, mais son père devenait de plus en plus exigeant. Tandis que celui-ci toussait à s'en arracher les poumons, d'un rhume qui durait depuis un an, il le poussait à aller plus loin. Trop loin. Et voir son meilleur ami, son grand secret, devenait de plus en plus complexe.

Son père ne cessait de répéter que son frère était jaloux de lui, qu'il souhaitait mettre son propre fils, Fugaku, à la tête de l'Uchiha Shouten. Il devait le battre, ne cessait de lui asséner Tajima. Et malheureusement, quand bien même il voulait se concentrer sur ce qui était censé être le plus important, son futur... ses pensées étaient brouillées.

L'Uchiha sentit son souffle se couper en voyant une silhouette bien connue quand il ouvrit la porte. Le prénom tant prononcé manqua passer ses lèvres, quand il entendit des pas derrière lui, et qu'il referma rapidement la porte d'entrée derrière lui pour entraîner son meilleur ami par le coude en lui sifflant :

« Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tes neurones ont grillé ou quoi?

– Désolé, mais je devais te voir. »

Hashirama se comportait bizarrement, depuis plusieurs mois. Depuis cette fameuse conversation téléphonique, pour dire vrai. Il avait attendu que ce moment arrive. Hashirama ne pouvait jamais rester bien longtemps sans lui parler. Et il se doutait de ce qui allait arriver.

Madara cilla, et quand il voulut répondre, le Senju l'interrompit. Son visage était sérieux. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

« Un endroit privé, s'il te plaît. »

Bien qu'il soit prit au dépourvu, et encore secoué par l'incompréhension, il hocha la tête. Il voulut se gifler quand une vague de colère l'envahit à l'idée de ce dont allait lui parler son ami.

Il réfléchit rapidement. Il n'y avait personne chez lui, à part des domestiques. Ses parents n'étaient pas là pour la journée. Mais il ne voulait pas risquer qu'on rapporte la nouvelle à son père...

Il se fit violence, car sa chambre était le seul endroit auquel il arrivait à penser pour le moment. Il voulait que ce soit rapidement réglé, pensait-il avec la gorge serrée. Hashirama, s'il avait cessé de lui raconter tous les détails, avait malgré tout continué à lui conter certains de ses exploits. Mais récemment, plus rien. Juste un air songeur, en plein doute.

Madara s'assura que personne ne passait, puis entraîna l'autre adolescent en direction de sa chambre. Ils arrivèrent sans encombre, et Hashirama se laissa tomber sur le grand lit, comme un habitué, bien qu'il ne soit venu ici que rarement. Le brun le dévisagea longuement, et vit que l'autre était angoissé par quelque chose. Il était couché, le regard sur le plafond, et ses mains ne cessaient de s'agiter. Au bout d'un grand silence, il perdit patience :

« Accouche, Hashirama. Allez, c'est laquelle cette fois? »

Il soupira tandis qu'il disait ceci, car il savait que c'était forcément encore une fille, voire _la_ fille. Il sentait venir la salve. Hashirama avait dû tomber amoureux, pour qu'il soit dans cet état. Cela le rendait toujours aussi perplexe, mais c'était la réponse la plus logique.

L'amour demeurait abstrait, pour lui. S'il devait désigner quelqu'un pour qui il ressentait un réel attachement, il ne voyait que Hashirama. Mais les femmes demeuraient des visages qui passaient, et qu'il oubliait dix secondes plus tard. Cela le torturait, nuit et jour, tant il entendait autour de lui ceux de son âge qui racontaient leurs exploits, s'extasiaient sur une personne quelconque et qu'ils n'auraient jamais.

Et si le concept d'aimer lui paraissait vague, celui du sexe encore plus. Il savait en quoi cela consistait. Et n'y voyait aucun intérêt, à part la descendance. Se faire plaisir? Quand il se masturbait, il ne ressentait rien. Juste l'irritation de passer par cela. Cela l'ennuyait. Il n'était même pas certain d'avoir déjà eu une érection autre que celles matinales.

Pourtant, quand Hashirama lui parlait de ses aventures, il avait tant d'étoiles dans les yeux, tant de passion dans sa voix. Il en parlait comme étant la plus grande expérience de sa vie, et Madara était certain qu'il exagérait. Pour être franc, entendre que c'était un acte si vulgaire et inutile qui l'avait à ce point marqué l'avait peut-être un peu blessé. Car, bien qu'il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, la plus grande chose qui lui était arrivée se trouvait en ce moment même devant lui. Elle se redressa, et osa croiser son regard. Une vague d'assurance était venue peindre les pupilles marrons, et Madara sentit, au fond de lui, que quelque chose de plus marquant n'allait pas tarder à lui arriver quand il entendit :

« Il y a pas de fille. »

La surprise de Madara se laissa voir sur son visage. En voilà quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu. L'idée lui paraissait si aberrante que sa voix trahit sa stupeur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, alors?

– Toi. »

Un nœud se forma dans l'estomac du brun. La peur d'être différent, c'était quelque chose qu'il partageait avec ses semblables, au moins une. Il était riche, déjà respecté, déjà admiré par certains des plus grands hommes du pays, mais celui qu'il craignait plus que tout était lui-même.

Qu'il ne soit pas comme le voulait les règles. Que son père le regarde avec mépris. Qu'il perde sa route. Que Hashirama ne veuille plus essayer de le comprendre.

« Toi. Tu es un gros problème. Pour moi. »

Il fronça les sourcils, et tandis que les mots le frappaient, un frisson d'horreur le parcourut.

Il voulait être comme les autres. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne comprenait pas quel était le problème. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait tellement à l'écart, depuis qu'il était jeune, pourquoi parfois il se prenait à rêver de naître dans une famille de classe moyenne, de rencontrer des gens, de s'ouvrir.

« J'en ai assez de fuir cette conversation qu'on doit avoir depuis très longtemps, tous les deux. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, tu sais. Et tu pourras me dire ce que tu veux, je ne te croirai jamais.

– Que-

– Laisse-moi parler s'il te plaît. » fit-il rapidement, comme à bout de souffle.

Ils s'observèrent longtemps, les pupilles tellement honnêtes et fatiguées faisant fermer ses poings à Madara. Il se détesta, car s'il ne serrait pas si fort la main, celle-ci serait sûrement allée se poser sur l'épaule du châtain, pour le rassurer, pour le calmer.

« Tu... tu n'es pas intéressé par les filles. » déballa Hashirama, sans se rendre compte de son trouble. Il ne le regardait même pas. « Tu te refermes sur toi-même dès qu'on parle de ça, et encore plus dès que je te dis que c'est peut-être parce que tu te voiles la face. Tu détestes quand je dis ça, et j'ai fini par comprendre la raison. »

L'air stagna un instant, puis il dit avec résolution, comme un sentence :

« Tu as une peur bleue, Madara, et c'est celle d'être homosexuel. Je le sais. Tu as vécu baigné dans l'idée que tu devais être comme ci, ou comme ça. Tu ne veux pas changer. Mais tu changes, Madara, et tu refuses de l'accepter. Et ça, ça me pose de gros problèmes. »

Le brun ne tarda pas à se lever, et il n'eut pas le temps de frapper son ami que Hashirama était à son tour debout, et attrapait ses poignets pour le bloquer. L'Uchiha ne pouvait pas le laisser dire ça. Une vérité si dérangeante ne devait être prononcée à voix haute. Mais ce n'était pas l'avis de l'autre.

« Tu dois arrêter de penser à ce que diraient les autres. Ce que dirait ton père, ce que diraient tes futurs employés. Tu dois arrêter de croire que ta vie n'est faite que d'une ligne que tu dois suivre. La vie est faite de choix, et surtout elle est faite d'erreurs de trajectoires. Cependant, celle qui est d'un jour épouser une femme que tu n'apprécies pas, pour sa personne ou pour son physique, ce n'est pas une erreur, c'est une absurdité. Quelque chose que tu ne pourrais changer. »

Hashirama n'hésitait plus dans son discours, et Madara se sentait si faible face à lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire, jamais, quand le Senju commençait à parler et que ce n'était pas pour rien dire; seul le silence pouvait lui répondre. Ou alors des stupidités.

« Je ne suis pas homosexuel. » siffla Madara.

Il souhaitait être sec, cassant, convaincant. Mais ce n'était qu'un fantasme. Même lui se demandait s'il y aurait cru une seule seconde, dût-il y faire face.

« D'accord, dans ce cas asexuel, ou je ne sais quoi, concéda Hashirama. Je n'en sais rien, Madara, et je ne le saurais jamais à ta place. C'est à toi de le savoir. Ce n'est pas parce que tu te forces que tu changeras. C'est une chose que tu sais, au fond de toi-même, et qui ne peut pas changer. »

Et personne n'aurait jamais dû l'obliger à prononcer ce discours, lui, comme d'autres avant ou après lui. Chacun aurait dû être capable de s'accepter, chacun aurait dû pouvoir vivre à sa manière sans craindre les regards étrangers. Mais la vie n'était pas faite ainsi. Dans cette vie, lorsque l'on se sentait différent, il fallait le dire, au mieux, tenter de l'assumer, accepter sa différence. Alors la poigne de Hashirama se resserra sur celle de Madara, et, son cœur battant à toute vitesse, il souffla :

« Moi je l'ai compris. »

Écarquillant les yeux, la colère de l'Uchiha fondit comme neige au soleil. Le silence plana, les non-dits aussi. Il avait suffi de si peu de mots pour que l'univers de Madara bascule, pour que tout à coup, il n'ait plus peur du regard de Hashirama, mais de sa proximité.

« N'importe quoi! Veux-tu que je te rappelle avec combien de filles tu es sorti?

– Ça fait des mois que je réfléchis à ça, Madara, et tu t'imagines bien que c'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour l'accepter. »

Ce fut dit sans avoir besoin d'explication. Car au fond de lui, l'Uchiha le savait, depuis trop longtemps. Il savait que leur relation n'avait rien de normal. Que les hommes ne passaient pas des heures au téléphone avec leurs meilleurs amis, tous les soirs. Qu'ils ne se disputaient pas car l'un d'entre eux avait une petite amie. Qu'ils ne se regardaient pas comme ils se regardaient, tous les deux, dès que la situation les empêchait de parler comme ils le souhaitaient.

« Écarte-toi de moi! »

Madara ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il ne pouvait pas admettre ce genre de choses. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser digresser.

Mais Hashirama savait qu'il ne le pensait pas. Il le connaissait bien trop pour cela. Alors il ne commenta même pas son refus tranché. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, et de murmurer :

« Enfin bref, ce n'est pas le sujet. Et je crois que je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps, j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. J'espère sincèrement que tu réfléchiras à tout ça.

– Ça n'arrivera pas. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, Hashirama.

– Je le sais, et ce n'est pas le problème. »

Une douleur se fit sentir au niveau de la poitrine de Madara. Et son dégoût de soi, à ce moment-là, atteignit son plus haut niveau.

« Il ne s'agit pas de moi, mais de toi. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux. Et tu as beau dire le contraire, tu ne le seras pas si tu te mens à toi-même. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres du châtain, honnête, simple, tandis que plus rien ne passait dans le cerveau de Madara, qu'il n'était plus capable de réfléchir droit.

« Ne m'adresse plus la parole si tu veux. … Mais moi je resterai là. »

Il s'avança, et, instinctivement, l'Uchiha recula. Seul un léger rire lui répondit :

« T'inquiète pas, je vais rien te faire, je suis pas suicidaire. Tiens. »

Il plongea la main dans sa poche, et en ressortit un morceau de papier.

« Mon père est dingue. Pour mon entrée au lycée, il m'a offert un appartement. T'y crois? Le jour où il va se faire piquer tout son fric, il va être perdu quand il se rendra compte qu'on achète pas ce genre de trucs à son fils juste pour être entré dans une école... »

Sans une hésitation, il prit le poignet du brun, et plaça l'adresse dans sa paume.

« Je m'y installe bientôt, pour _découvrir l'indépendance_, mais franchement je vais surtout me sentir seul. En plus je devrais draguer les voisines pour me créer une image, et montrer que je suis prêt à devenir autonome. Ça me ferait vachement plaisir que tu passes de temps en temps. Si tu pouvais venir m'aider à m'installer, aussi, ce serait cool. »

Madara aurait voulu dire beaucoup de choses. Crier, parce que bon sang, il avait à peine seize ans; son père avait la folie des grandeurs. Lui demander s'il était sûr de son coup, parce qu'il s'inquiétait, tout à coup. Mais ce qui venait de se dire, ces choses si importantes qu'il niait, il ne pouvait les oublier. Alors quand Hashirama sortit de la pièce, lui lançant un au revoir jovial mais petit; il resta debout, et ne bougea plus. Pendant très longtemps.

* * *

(1978)

La pluie tombait depuis plusieurs heures, et elle berçait Hashirama, frappant doucement ses carreaux. Un léger vent soufflait, et faisait ricocher les gouttes sur le verre. Ses yeux marrons suivaient leur danse, qui venait troubler la lumière extérieure. La lumière bleutée, presque irréelle, qui seule se chargeait d'illuminer son appartement.

Ses pensées étaient loin, et le sommeil n'allait pas tarder à le faire passer de songes à rêves. C'était un simple soir d'été, en pleine saison des pluies. La nostalgie passait dire bonjour en compagnie des nuages, et le silence de son appartement la transformait en mélancolie. Son amertume, il avait appris à l'atténuer. Mais elle demeurait sous son lit, à l'attendre, à se glisser vers lui dès qu'il baissait sa garde.

Tandis que ses fantasmes jouaient en boucle dans son crâne, il se disait que cela avait tout du cliché des romans. L'être aimé qui traverse les éléments pour déclarer sa flamme, après la séparation, c'était comme cela que ça se passait dans les dramas.

Alors quand sa sonnette résonna, il fronça les sourcils. Son cœur accéléra sa cadence, car non, ce ne pouvait pas être possible.

Mais ça l'était. Il tira son battant, et vit Uchiha Madara, trempé jusqu'aux os, les yeux grands ouverts, et l'expression la plus perdue qui soit. Ses mains se crispèrent. Il déglutit. Son souffle se coupa.

Il lui bondit dessus et le frappa au visage de toutes ses forces.

Sa mâchoire fermée, il vit l'homme, car oui c'était désormais un homme, s'effondrer au sol, et sa gorge se serra tandis qu'il criait, vidant ses poumons :

« _Putain de salaud d'enculé de mes deux! _»

Il n'avait probablement jamais autant été en colère que maintenant. Le voir arriver _aujourd'hui_, sans prévenir, dans un contexte qui plus est aussi cliché... il n'en revenait pas. Son amour indéfectible laissait place à la haine pure et dure, celle qu'il avait retenue pendant trois ans, celle de n'avoir jamais vu son meilleur ami franchir sa porte, ce meilleur ami qui était parti en internat sans un mot.

Il lui avait dit qu'il accepterait que Madara ne lui parle plus jamais. Mais il n'avait pas cru un instant que cela arriverait. Alors, avec espoir, il avait attendu, pendant des jours, des semaines, des mois. Il s'était dit que Madara avait la rancune tenace, mais qu'il viendrait, car il tenait à lui.

Et il avait fallu attendre qu'il ait son diplôme pour que celui-ci se pointe à nouveau. Il avait fallu attendre qu'il désespère, qu'il se sente misérable pendant tant de temps, pour qu'il vienne. Hashirama le détesta, lui et son égoïsme dont il avait toujours été conscient, mais qui ne l'avait jusque-là pas importuné.

Il aurait voulu être heureux de ce que sa présence signifiait. Mais il n'était pas assez bon pour cela. Il se connaissait assez pour savoir que, dès que le brun commencerait à parler, ces trois années seraient oubliées. Cependant, pour le moment, il n'avait rien d'autre que sa rage, qui lui fit refermer sa porte au nez ensanglanté de l'homme qui lui avait volé trois années de sa vie rien qu'avec son silence.

Mais il était faible, et désespérément amoureux de l'homme le plus paradoxal qui existe. Car Hashirama savait, sans le voir, que Madara ne bougerait pas. Pas avant très longtemps. Il avait eu tant de mal à venir, et maintenant qu'il s'y trouvait, et avait été rejeté, il ne ferait plus rien. C'était comme ça qu'il était. Sous la pluie, comme un chien abandonné, il se contenterait de ne penser à rien, et d'attendre.

C'est les larmes aux yeux qu'il rouvrit la porte et intima à l'Uchiha de rentrer, ce que celui-ci fit immédiatement. Il regarda passer la silhouette sombre, qui venait dégueulasser son plancher et mouiller son tapis. Sans un mot, il alla chercher une serviette et un mouchoir, qu'il apporta à Madara qui était resté debout dans son salon.

Il prit ce que lui tendait le Senju avec un peu d'hésitation, puis finit par murmurer :

« Tu es tout seul? »

Hashirama fronça les sourcils.

« A ton avis? »

Leurs pupilles s'accrochèrent, et le brun vint aussitôt essuyer son nez douloureux. Le silence plana, lourd de sous-entendus, et de gêne. Le châtain regarda obstinément son meilleur ami, lui faisant comprendre qu'il attendait quelque chose. Et Madara le comprit aisément.

« Je suis désolé. »

La phrase résonna dans la pièce, ses nombreux sens faisant aussi écho dans l'esprit de Hashirama. Il était désolé pour tout. Pour venir sans prévenir, pour avoir mis tant de temps, pour s'être voilé la face, pour être égoïste, pour être un enfoiré, pour lui avoir dit des choses qu'il ne pensait pas, pour l'avoir abandonné.

Il ne fallut pas plus pour que la retenue de Hashirama s'envole. Après le coup de poing, l'envie qui l'avait submergé avait été celle de le prendre dans ses bras, et de le serrer de toutes ses forces, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était réel. Et il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Il s'effondra contre l'Uchiha, le coinçant dans l'étau de ses biceps, sentit sa poitrine se secouer, et ses yeux humides. Il lâcha une larme quand Madara inspira brusquement, et lui rendit son embrassade avec la même force.

Hashirama souffla des insultes tandis qu'il serrait son meilleur ami contre lui et que celui-ci faisait de même. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait, si c'était de la colère, de la joie, du soulagement. Il était perdu entre des centaines de sentiments contradictoires, qui faisaient battre son cœur, et il en sentit un plus puissant que les autres s'insinuer en lui quand il glissa son nez dans la chevelure brune humide.

Oui, c'était l'amour, toujours présent, indéfectible.

Mais une odeur incongrue, bien que définitivement familière, se glissa dans ses narines, et il se recula, les sourcils froncés.

« C'est moi ou tu sens la cigarette? »

Madara, surpris, ouvrit grand les yeux, avant de se renfrogner.

« J'ai pas rêvé alors! C'est une blague? »

Un ange passa, et le brun grogna, gêné :

« C'est rien.

– Tu parles! Tu sais que tu pues? »

Au fond de lui, Madara sentit le soulagement le recouvrir. Une familiarité dans cette dispute stupide, qui lui avait tant manqué, et qu'aujourd'hui il pouvait enfin apprécier. Cette amitié qu'il regrettait avoir repoussée, et qu'il était si heureux de retrouver.

Madara termina de se sécher, profitant que la serviette lui cache le visage pour sortir un sourire qu'il retenait depuis quelques minutes. Hashirama, quant à lui, alla préparer du café, et l'odeur emplit rapidement l'appartement. L'Uchiha eut la pensée fugace que ces quelques pièces étaient bien plus accueillantes que ne l'avait jamais été sa propre maison.

Quand le Senju revint, il lui tendit une tasse qu'il accepta sans tergiverser, le froid commençant à le recouvrir. Il était resté coincé longtemps, devant l'appartement du Senju, sous la pluie, sans savoir que faire. Sonner ou non. Essayer, ou abandonner.

Il était heureux de la direction que cela avait pris. Son nez était douloureux, mais c'était un prix à payer bien bas pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'avait jamais douté de la capacité à pardonner de Hashirama. Cependant, ce qu'il avait craint c'était qu'après trois ans le pardon n'ait plus réellement de sens. Qu'il ne l'ait pas tout bonnement mis de côté, oublié.

« Alors? C'est quoi cette histoire de clope?

– J'ai été stupide, je n'ai pas réfléchi.

– Ça je veux bien y croire, mais bon, quand même... ça pue, c'est cher, ça laisse des traces sur les dents... quel intérêt? »

Madara baissa la tête, et sa main se crispa, comme s'il se retenait d'aller prendre son paquet. C'était de ces questions qui le mettaient mal, car la réponse apportait du stress. Et pendant trois ans, son stress, il l'avait géré avec la nicotine.

« Ça permet de changer les idées, quand on veut penser à rien. » répliqua-t-il, la gorge serrée, douloureuse.

Hashirama conserva son regard désapprobateur.

« Et pourquoi cela ne fonctionne plus aujourd'hui? »

Des dents virent mordiller la lèvre inférieure de l'Uchiha, qui passa une main sur son visage, répondant d'une voix tremblante sous la honte.

« Je n'ai pas pu. »

Le Senju ne dit rien, attendant la suite de sa phrase, patiemment. Il laissa le temps à Madara de rassembler ses pensées, et lui rappela d'une main sur l'épaule qu'il pouvait tout lui dire. Que malgré sa colère, jamais il n'oserait le juger.

« J'ai... demandé à mon père de me présenter ma future femme. »

Hashirama sentit son souffle se couper, tandis que lentement, il se mettait à saisir ce que voulait lui dire Madara.

« C'est pour cela que je suis parti. Je suis allé en internat à Kyôto, et pour les week-ends je me rendais chez ma fiancée. Et ça n'a pas marché. »

Ses mains se fermèrent, et il alla instinctivement fouiller sa poche. Cependant, les doigts de Hashirama glissèrent de son épaule, et vinrent retenir son poignet, fermes. Le cœur de Madara accéléra ses battements.

« J'ai eu beau essayer, rien. Elle a bien dû voir qu'il y avait un souci, mais elle n'a rien dit. Il y a moins d'un mois, on était seuls chez elle et... elle m'a dit que même si elle ne m'appréciait pas plus que cela, elle voulait qu'on le fasse une fois. Qu'on se prépare pour plus tard. Que ça nous serait bénéfique à tous les deux. »

L'Uchiha ferma brusquement les yeux, comme pour oublier le souvenir, l'humiliation qu'il avait ressenti, et qu'il avait provoqué, quand son corps n'avait pas réagi à la femme face à lui. Que tout ce qu'il avait voulu faire, c'était téléphoner, une bonne fois pour toutes, à Hashirama.

La paume chaude du châtain glissa contre sa peau, et vint enfermer sa main entre ses doigts. Madara releva la tête, et le contact disparut immédiatement.

« Désolé. » souffla Hashirama.

Un silence gêné plana, et Madara n'osa rien dire. Hashirama savait lire en lui comme dans un livre, mais ce n'était pas réciproque. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si ces sentiments, qui lui avaient été envoyés dans la figure trois ans plus tôt étaient encore présents. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air indiscret, ou même jouer à celui qui arrive quand la fête se termine. Si Hashirama l'avait oublié, il n'avait pas le droit de venir lui dire la vérité.

Il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire que c'était lui, désormais, qui ne pensait qu'à lui le soir venu.

« Alors tu as... fini par réaliser. » il sourit, mais son sourire sonnait un peu faux. « Je suis content pour toi. »

Il ne répondit pas, serrant la mâchoire.

« Tu penses être homosexuel? Asexuel?

– Demi-sexuel. » répondit-il rapidement.

Le Senju entrouvrit la bouche, n'étant pas certain de ce que cela était vraiment, puis s'esclaffa :

« Tant mieux. Il y a quelqu'un qui t'intéresse? »

Madara se figea, la gorge coincée, et il sentit qu'il ne pouvait plus prononcer un seul mot. Quand il ne répondit pas, Hashirama pressa, ne voulant pas mettre l'autre mal à l'aise :

« C'est pas grave, tu trouveras bien! Je suis sûr que tu seras heureux.

– Tu... Et toi? »

Un léger son surpris s'échappa des lèvres de Hashirama, et ils se fixèrent, un long moment. Le châtain déglutit, et son hésitation creusa un puits dans le ventre de Madara, qui se mit soudain à craindre la réponse.

Hashirama lui avait dit être seul, sur le ton de l'évidence. Cela ressemblait à un ''j'ai jamais cessé de t'attendre, connard, comme s'il y allait avoir quelqu'un chez moi!''. Mais il doutait. Il était incapable de savoir ce que l'autre pensait. S'il ne préférait pas qu'ils soient amis, s'il pensait que de toute façon ça ne marcherait jamais. Si cela lui suffisait, finalement.

« Ouais. J'ai... j'ai quelqu'un. » balbutia le Senju.

Madara ne put retenir l'air fermé que prit son visage, et qui sembla surprendre le Senju. Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Ok. »

Un silence plana, un silence de doutes, puis Madara redressa la tête et lui envoya un sourire peut-être pas très heureux, mais au moins sincère.

« Ça doit être un homme formidable. »

Il se leva, passant une main dans ses cheveux, et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Peut-être que je devrais rentrer, il est tard, et-

– Passe la nuit ici. »

Madara croisa le regard chocolat, et sentit sa bouche devenir sèche.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce serait convenable envers toi, vu ce que j'ai fait.

– On s'en fout de la convenance. Je t'assure que si tu oses sortir d'ici, ce sera pas mon poing dans ton nez, mais mon pied dans tes couilles. Et tu voudrais pas les perdre avant même de les avoir utilisées, hein! »

Il lâcha un rire, tandis que Madara haussait un sourcil face à sa remarque de mauvais goût. Mais Hashirama ne s'en occupa pas outre mesure, et alla chercher son futon pour le brun. Il lui ordonna d'aller prendre une douche, lui assurant qu'il allait lui trouver des fringues propres.

Il était près de minuit quand Hashirama lui dit bonne nuit, après qu'ils aient passé plusieurs heures à discuter, sur le canapé, à rattraper le temps perdu. Madara se retrouva dans son lit de fortune, à fixer le plafond, les pensées trop confuses pour espérer dormir.

Il pensa un instant à son père, qui devait se demander où il était, mais repoussa immédiatement l'idée. Il se fichait de lui, de sa maladie que l'homme buté qu'il était refusait de soigner. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui, il avait grandi, et se devait de décider lui-même de ce qu'il voulait.

Et il ne voulait rien d'autre que son ami. Rester à ses côtés, dans cet appartement. Se voir dès le réveil. Lui grogner des insultes quand celui-ci serait de bien trop bonne humeur pour lui mal réveillé. Qu'il finisse malgré tout par lui sourire. Qu'ils fassent la paix sans que cela n'ait besoin d'être dit. Puis enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille pendant que le café chauffe-

Madara ferma les yeux à cette idée, la repoussa. Non. C'était trop tard pour rêver de ce genre de choses. Il devait d'abord être heureux d'avoir été accepté, de ne pas avoir été laissé dehors.

Mais l'idée de voir, un jour, Hashirama en compagnie d'un autre, lui tordit l'estomac. C'était une jalousie vicieuse, qu'il aurait aimé ne pas ressentir. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir, tout simplement.

C'est lorsqu'on la perd qu'on se met à désirer une chose, c'est bien connu. C'était si facile de passer à côté de choses qui auraient pu nous simplifier la vie, qui nous auraient empêché de prendre des détours et atteindre plus facilement ce que l'on cherche. Et après cela, on souhaitait obtenir les choses perdues. Et se débarrasser de cette idée était si difficile.

L'image ne quittait pas ses pensées, et l'envie de fumer ne se fit soudain que plus insistante. La pluie tombait, dehors, et le distrayait. Il allait de la colère au fantasme, mais jamais vers le sommeil. Il se retournait, mais ses paupières ne s'alourdissaient pas. Et sa haine envers lui-même ne faisait que grimper.

Il ne faisait que penser, encore et encore à l'hésitation du châtain quand il lui avait posé sa question tout à l'heure. Son cœur voulait que ce soit pour cacher un mensonge, mais il n'en savait rien. Si ça se trouvait, il était véritablement heureux.

Hashirama était peut-être heureux sans lui.

Mais lui vinrent en tête tous ces moments, récents ou non, en compagnie de son ami. Sa voix n'avait pas hésité, trois ans plus tôt, quand elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Sa main contre la sienne, il y a quelques heures, il pouvait encore la sentir. Sa voix douce, réconfortante. Ses yeux chauds, et aimants.

Il en avait terminé de se renier, il en avait terminé d'écouter son père. Il souhaitait faire ce qui lui plaisait, vivre comme il le voulait. Sa crise d'adolescence était tardive, et sa colère envers son père demeurait, depuis plusieurs semaines. Celle de l'avoir empêché de vivre comme il le souhaitait, et de le faire se retrouver aujourd'hui, errant en plein brouillard, sans savoir s'il avait perdu ce qui avait le plus d'importance pour lui.

Madara ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, non : il ne voulait pas tout gâcher _à nouveau_. Mais il craignait qu'en tentant d'éviter un dénouement marqué par des cris, des coups... il ne fasse, en réalité, que perdre un peu plus son ami.

Il n'en savait rien, mais au fond de lui resurgit la voix de Hashirama. Celle-là même qui lui avait dit, trois ans plus tôt, de ne pas suivre une ligne, d'en dévier s'il s'en sentait l'envie. De commettre des erreurs, pas des absurdités. Faire des choses qui auraient un impact sur sa vie, pas celles qui le condamneraient à jamais.

Il se releva brusquement, envoyant valser sa couette, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Hashirama. Ses pas brusques résonnèrent contre les murs blancs, et Madara ferma ses mains moites. Il ne pouvait pas faillir. Il était résolu, et ne reviendrait pas en arrière.

Ce qu'il ferait, maintenant, déterminerait beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. Il pouvait soit reculer, et mentir; soit avancer et risquer de perdre. Mais un risque était mieux à prendre qu'une sanction sans appel.

Sa respiration s'accéléra, et tout devint noir autour de lui quand il pénétra dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Hashirama. Ses épaules tremblèrent, et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, violemment, pour ne pas s'immobiliser, pas maintenant. Il n'avait plus le droit de reculer.

Et la porte s'ouvrit. La lumière l'éblouit une seconde, et se découpa sur celle-ci la silhouette de Hashirama. La silhouette d'un homme, celle du garçon qui l'avait sauvé, qui l'avait aimé.

Le Senju battit des paupières, sûrement encore un peu ensommeillé, et haussa brièvement un sourcil.

« Madara? Tu vas pisser? »

Sa gorge était bien trop serrée pour répondre. Ses pieds, ils lui semblèrent peser des tonnes. Hashirama lui envoya un sourire, et lui dit de passer devant.

Sa respiration se coupa. Ce sourire. Il parvint à lever une jambe, à avancer d'un pas. Et il se dit qu'il avait été un putain de crétin.

Dans un souffle, il attrapa le châtain par les épaules, et recouvra ses lèvres des siennes.

Il sentit le sursaut de surprise sous ses doigts. Mais il ne fallut pas qu'il s'écoule plus d'une seconde pour que deux bras puissants viennent emprisonner sa taille, durement.

Madara inspira, se reculant un instant, mais revint, encore, vers Hashirama, entrouvrant les lèvres. Et ils se dévorèrent, prirent tout ce qu'il y avait à offrir. Les épaules du Senju cognèrent contre son armoire, et il passa une main dans les cheveux bruns, puis sur une mâchoire qu'il avait tant rêvé caresser. Ils fermèrent les yeux, et leur passion se transforma en une douce tendresse, contrastée par la poigne qu'ils gardaient l'un sur l'autre.

Hashirama dut tirer sa tête en arrière pour respirer, mais la ramena contre lui, sans toucher ses lèvres cette fois, et ils gardèrent leur front collé, leur souffle chaotique. Ils rouvrirent les paupières, sondèrent leurs regards sombres, en silence.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, à s'interroger l'un et l'autre, jusqu'à ce que, naturellement, des mots poussent sur la langue du Senju, qui souffla rapidement, sa respiration encore inégale :

« Je vais te poser une question, et merde, t'as intérêt de me répondre non. »

Madara plissa les paupières, d'un air qui signifie _'je crains le pire'_.

« Dis-moi que tu fais pas ça juste pour avoir un plan cul, sinon c'est le tien que je botte. »

L'air exaspéré de l'Uchiha s'aggrava, et il soupira sèchement, un coin de ses lèvres se relevant malgré tout.

« Une fois dans ta vie, ferme-la, Hashirama. »

Le châtain se mit à sourire, lui aussi, et ils se fixèrent encore quelques secondes, sentant leur cœur devenir léger. Puis le châtain ramena ses lèvres contre celles du brun, l'embrassant lentement, avec tout l'amour qu'il avait tant tenté d'oublier; avant de s'écarter brusquement.

« Bon, je dois toujours aller pisser, moi! Bouge pas d'ici! »

Et sans un mot de plus, il courut en direction de la salle de bain. Madara le regarda partir avec un sourcil haussé, puis, naturellement, se mit à rire.

* * *

(1979)

Il arriva un moment où Madara comprit qu'il fallait qu'il cesse de fuir. Dès qu'il avoua, indirectement, ses sentiments à Hashirama, la même idée ne cessa de tourner dans son crâne, et y resta plusieurs mois.

Il fallait qu'il le dise à son père.

Il ne voulait pas son approbation, c'était quelque chose qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais. Mais il devait lui dire, car sinon il n'avancerait pas. S'il voulait, un jour, vivre avec Hashirama – et il ne voulait rien d'autre – il fallait affronter sa famille, celle à l'origine de ses années de terreur, de rejet de lui-même.

Sa colère devint crainte. Il avait tellement peur, car son père pourrait réagir de mille et une façons. Il pourrait l'empêcher de sortir de chez lui, il pourrait le chasser, il pourrait le renier, il pourrait le frapper, il pourrait faire du mal à Hashirama. Son père n'était un homme cruel que lorsque sa famille et ses intérêts étaient en danger, et que Madara côtoie un Senju atteignait les deux.

Au fond de lui, il espérait qu'après un temps de guerre, son père finisse par l'accepter; car il ne comptait plus jamais renier ses sentiments. Il espérait qu'il l'aiderait, pour conserver les apparences dont il avait besoin s'il voulait être au sommet de l'Uchiha Shouten. C'était un mince espoir, mais s'il avait son aide il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais à s'inquiéter de voir sa relation dévoilée.

Car il comptait bien la vivre, cette relation, ne plus fuir. Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir besoin de se cacher, mais il avait déjà la possibilité de simplement _être_ avec celui qu'il aimait. Cela lui suffisait.

Il arriva près de son père, à son bureau en haut de l'immeuble de la firme familiale. Il avait dix-neuf ans, c'était le temps qui lui avait fallu pour se faire à l'idée d'affronter, pour de bon, l'homme qui lui avait donné la vie. Mais il ne fit pas marche arrière. Il lui suffit de se rappeler de la main de Hashirama contre la sienne pour récupérer toute son assurance.

Il n'était plus l'enfant caché derrière les jambes du père. Il marchait, droit, devant. Et ne reculerait pas.

Cependant, son père, lui, chuta.

Quand ses pupilles sombres s'écarquillèrent, et qu'il se leva précipitamment, pour le frapper, ou bien faire il ne savait quoi; il se raidit, et Tajima tomba au sol, en pleine hyperventilation. Madara se précipita vers lui, soudainement effrayé, car la maladie avait attendu _cet _instant pour frapper.

La chambre d'hôpital était presque vide. Il y avait Madara et sa mère, qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis plus de trois ans et à qui il n'adressa pourtant pas un mot. Ce fut réciproque. Il comprit alors que, dans un sursaut de conscience, son père avait dû parler à sa mère.

Il observa l'homme endormi, fatigué, ayant l'air si vieux tandis que la maladie le tuait à petit feu. Il parla avec conviction :

« Je ne changerai pas. »

Il sentit sa mère tressaillir.

« Madara, cesse donc ces histoires-

– Ce n'est pas une histoire, répondit-il froidement. C'est qui je suis.

– Cela n'a pas marché avec Hachiko car tu n'as pas pris le temps de la connaître, mais- »

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et fut volontairement violent dans sa réponse :

« Je me fiche de cette cruche. Je suis amoureux de Senju Hashirama, et vous ne pourrez rien y faire. Quand père sera mort, je prendrai sa place comme PDG de l'Uchiha Shouten. Il n'est même plus habilité à changer son testament. Je suis désormais le chef de cette famille. Et ceux qui oseront s'attaquer au PDG n'en sortiront pas indemnes. »

Il sortit de la pièce sans un regard vers l'homme qui l'avait élevé, qui avait malgré lui fait de son enfance un enfer, et ne fixa pas sa mère quand il lui dit :

« Quant à vous, partez loin, une fois qu'il sera mort. J'espère que dans votre retraite, vous en viendrez à regretter de ne pas avoir pleuré Izuna quand il le fallait. Je vous contacterai quand vous serez demandée aux repas de famille annuels. J'avais pensé, si jamais vous réagissiez mieux que père, essayer de vous présenter Hashirama; mais je n'en ai pas la moindre envie désormais. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'il dit adieu à ses parents, qu'il ne revit plus jamais ensuite.

* * *

(1980)

L'arrivée de Uchiha Madara à la tête de l'Uchiha Shouten ne se fit pas sans murmures, comme souvent. L'on avait rarement vu un homme aussi jeune, à peine vingt ans, devenir PDG, surtout d'une firme aussi énorme que la leur. La jalousie se répandit dans les rangs, ses cousins plus âgés et se considérant peut-être plus compétents le regardant d'un mauvais œil tandis qu'il changeait la plaque au nom de son père, au rez de chaussée du bâtiment.

Il fit un discours à ses subordonnés les mieux placés dans la hiérarchie. Il ne fuit pas les assertions faites à son sujet, ni même ceux qui l'accusèrent d'avoir profité de la mort de son père. Il les accueillit de face, et répondit ce qu'ils voulaient entendre.

Qu'il n'avait pas pleuré la mort de son père. Qu'il était leur PDG, et qu'il avait gagné sa place. Qu'il se fichait des racontars, qu'il ferait tout pour conserver son poste.

On le surnomma rapidement de façon peu méliorative. Le _glaçon_, le _vendu_, le _plus inhumain des Uchiha_. Il s'en moquait bien, car il l'avait cherché, et que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Qu'on ne lui cherche pas de noises, qu'on comprenne qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'en prendre à lui. Ceux qui s'en chargeraient ne seraient que les plus hauts placés, qui chercheraient un jour à se venger, ou bien à le faire tomber. Autant réduire le nombre de ses ennemis immédiatement, c'était ce qu'il se disait. Si au bout de quelques mois, sa relation avec Hashirama n'était toujours pas apparue dans une lettre cherchant chantage, c'était qu'il l'avait parfaitement bien cachée.

Malheureusement, celui-ci ne vit pas cela du même œil.

« T'es fier de toi en plus? »

Madara haussa les épaules, faisant comme si son amant n'avait rien dit, laissant le bain le détendre, reposant son dos contre le torse de l'autre homme. Il lâcha un soupir de bien-être, qui ne dura pas trop quand il se prit un coup à l'arrière du crâne.

« Non mais ça va pas?

– M'ignore pas! C'est pas gentil!

– Je ne suis _pas_ gentil.

– Ça j'avais bien compris, vu comment tes employés le répètent à longueur de journée! »

L'Uchiha leva les yeux au ciel, puis se retourna, voulant fermer son clapet au Senju. Ils s'embrassèrent quelques secondes, mais Hashirama n'était pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire.

« Même si je comprends l'intention, te faire passer pour le pire connard du monde ça me plaît pas.

– Si ça nous permet d'être tranquilles, je m'en fiche.

– Oui mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, et ça m'énerve! »

Hashirama attrapa son visage, et le regarda avec le plus grand sérieux qui soit.

« Madara, je veux bien que tu veuilles garder ton poste, ta notoriété, et ta vie privée; mais il y a parfois des prix à payer trop grands. Celui de devenir quelqu'un que tu n'es pas en est un.

– Ne me sors pas les grands discours, je ne suis pas un de tes actionnaires-

– La ferme, j'ai raison. J'étais là, quand ton père est parti, je sais que tu as été bouleversé; imagine ce que je ressens quand je vois des gens qui pensent que tu es un parricide avec intérêts.

– Je regrette que cela t'affecte. Mais je me fiche de ce qu'ils peuvent dire sur ma personne. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'ils ne te touchent jamais. »

Le Senju fronça les sourcils.

« Je le sais, et je comprends tout à fait. Je souhaite la même chose, tous les jours. Ce que je crains, c'est qu'un jour la situation t'échappe.

– Si cela arrivait, cela signifierait que j'ai failli à te protéger, et cela n'arrivera pas.

– Tu te fais peut-être plus d'ennemis que tu ne le crois.

– Je n'ai pas peur d'eux.

– Eh bien moi j'ai peur pour toi. »

L'Uchiha détourna rapidement le regard, cachant ses joues rouges sous ses longues mèches humides. Il se contenta finalement de prendre la poire de la douche, de se rincer, et de sortir du bain, laissant son amant patauger tout seul. Il sentit le regard peu amène que Hashirama lui envoyait, car il n'appréciait pas de le voir fuir les conversation, mais il en fallut peu pour qu'il laisse simplement couler, et sorte quelques minutes plus tard.

« Sinon, quand est-ce que sera organisée la passation de pouvoir?

– Ah, c'est pas encore pour tout de suite... Mais, héhé, quand tu dis ça comme ça on dirait que je suis un futur monarque, commenta Hashirama en souriant de toutes ses dents.

– C'est presque le cas, le monarque d'un empire que je vais prendre plaisir à détruire.

– Et après quoi, tu feras de moi ton prisonnier~? »

Madara leva les yeux au ciel, appréciant malgré tout les bras qui surgirent de derrière et vinrent emprisonner son torse.

« Lâche-moi, je dois rentrer...

– Alleeeeeez, passe au moins la nuit...

– Je ne peux pas, j'ai mes autres amants qui m'attendent, tu le sais bien. »

Le châtain plongea son visage dans la chevelure de son compagnon, grognant :

« Fais pas de l'humour, ça te va pas.

– Et ça m'est bien égal.

– Allez, insista-t-il. Je passe toujours la nuit chez toi.

– Car j'habite juste à côté de chez ton frère, ce qui nous permet de pas nous faire remarquer. J'ai séché le boulot cet aprèm pour te voir je te signale, si je passe la nuit ça va être louche. »

Hashirama bouda, mais continua :

« Une fois, ça ne fait pas de mal!

– Qui c'est qui disait tout à l'heure qu'il avait peur pour moi? Ça t'est passé vite. »

Les sourcils froncés, le Senju ne put répondre à cela. Il était sans cesse partagé entre ses désirs et leur sécurité. Évidemment que cette dernière passait en priorité, car il tenait plus à Madara qu'à son corps; qu'il pouvait vivre sans sexe, mais pas sans lui. Cependant, il restait un jeune homme, en toute fin de puberté, en pleine euphorie d'une relation naissante, surtout une qu'il avait voulue si longtemps. Il avait du mal à faire la part des choses avec maturité.

Il se pencha donc, et souffla contre son oreille, sa voix baissant dans le grave :

« Mais tu ne m'as jamais laissé te faire tout ce que je voulais te faire Madara... il est peut-être temps d'inverser les rôles au moins une fois, non? »

Il sentit son amant se raidir, et se mettre à rougir violemment, mais il resta droit dans ses bottes.

« On en a déjà parlé. Pas maintenant.

– J'ai suffisamment attendu. »

D'un mouvement, il retourna Madara, et laissa ses mains passer le long du dos du brun, sa bouche encore collée à son oreille.

« Madara... c'est juste une nuit... j'ai tellement envie de toi...

– Arrête, grogna l'autre.

– Tu sais que j'y pense souvent, et depuis un grand moment?

– Tu peux tenter les mots doux, ça ne marchera pas. »

Hashirama se recula légèrement, et laissa descendre sa main contre la cuisse de l'Uchiha. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Ah oui...? Bizarre, je te crois pas. »

Rougissant de plus en plus, Madara le repoussa, et remit sa veste en place. Hashirama le regarda faire avec surprise.

« Sérieux, c'est bizarre que tu refuses. Ça a pas l'air de te dégoûter tant que ça, pourtant. Et je sais que tu as confiance en moi. Alors c'est quoi le problème?

– Pas maintenant.

– Tu dis tout le temps ça, mais- »

Madara amena ses lèvres vers les siennes, et l'embrassa, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait juste se taire.

« Laisse-moi attendre le bon moment. C'est à toi de me faire confiance. Ne t'inquiète pas, et laisse-moi faire. Là... » il l'embrassa à nouveau. « Je rentre chez moi. Je t'appelle demain. »

Le Senju regarda son ami partir, sa lèvre clairement lippue pour exprimer son mécontentement. Avant que celui-ci ne franchisse la porte, il cria :

« Tu verras, quand on le fera, tu vas tellement aimer que tu vas regretter de pas l'avoir fait plus tôt!

– Oui, oui. »

* * *

(1981)

« Félicitations, Fugaku.

– Je te remercie.

– Ton fils est très beau. Il sera un puissant Uchiha, je n'en ai aucun doute.

– J'en suis très fier. Cependant, mon cousin, ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait temps que tu te décides à faire de même? »

Madara retint une grimace de dégoût quand il entendit ceci, et se contenta de passer une main dans les cheveux noir d'encre du nourrisson. Il changea de sujet.

« As-tu trouvé un nom?

– Oui, il se nomme Itachi. Je l'ai formulé sous forme de question, mais ce n'en est pas une, Madara. Il te faut rapidement trouver épouse, les gens commencent à se poser des questions. J'imagine que tu souhaites que ta descendance hérite de ton poste, non? »

Le PDG serra les poings, et se retourna vers son cousin, pour lui rétorquer froidement :

« Ce sujet ne m'intéresse guère. Je suis le chef de la famille, personne ne pourra me forcer à quoique ce soit.

– Certes, mais si l'on découvre ta compagne, cela apportera le scandale. Il y a des choses que tu ne peux contrôler, et les rumeurs en font partie. »

Le plus âgé soupira, et passa une main dans ses mèches sombres.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, tout est sous contrôle. Ma vie privée ne sera connue de personne.

– Madara! »

Il attrapa son poignet, et serra :

« Tu _dois_ trouver une épouse, tu ne peux pas te permettre ce caprice! Que diront les gens, quand ils apprendront que tu n'as personne de stable? Tu ne peux te permettre de continuer cette vie de débauche, que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu es devenu PDG, contre l'avis de beaucoup de gens, alors sois-en digne. »

Ils restèrent longuement immobiles, et Madara baissa son regard noir sur la main accrochée à son bras. Il sourit légèrement.

« Tu es donc bel et bien jaloux. Je pensais que c'était l'un des délires de mon père. »

Il fit un pas, et prit sa voix menaçante ainsi que son regard glacé :

« Je ne prendrai pas épouse. C'est aussi simple que cela. Et je n'aurai pas d'héritier. Grand bien m'en fasse, je ne suis pas assez cruel pour obliger un enfant à m'avoir comme père. Je suis certain que ton Itachi sera ravi de prendre le relais quand viendra l'heure. Je lui souhaite, en tout cas. »

Madara se détacha brusquement, et s'éloigna, ses pas durs sur le sol de la maison secondaire des Uchiha.

« Ce ne sera pas Itachi qui héritera. »

Un instant, le PDG se figea.

« Mikoto et moi sommes en voie d'avoir un second fils. Nous attendons les résultats.

– Et pourquoi serait-il mieux qualifié? Attends donc d'abord qu'ils grandissent. »

Leurs yeux s'affrontèrent.

« Je ne me l'explique pas. J'attends que le jour arrive. Mais je suis persuadé, et tu peux prendre le pari avec moi, Madara... »

La rancœur plissa sa commissure :

« ...que cet enfant à venir te sera fatal. »

* * *

(1983)

« T'avais dit que t'avais un cadeau... mais j'aurais jamais imaginé... _ça_.

– C'est ce qui s'appelle une surprise, crétin. »

Hashirama se mit brusquement sur le ventre, et rampa vers son amant, qui laissait sa tête lourde de fatigue rouler sur les coussins.

« Mais quand même! Attends, imagine-moi, deux secondes! Je rentre chez moi, pompette, juste après mon investiture en tant que PDG, je te trouve à poil sur mon lit, et tu me dis que je peux être au dessus! C'est plus une surprise, c'est un miracle!

– Je t'avais dit que j'attendais le bon moment, tu ne m'as pas cru, tant pis pour toi. »

Trop empli de bonheur, le Senju éclata de rire, et tomba sur le torse de son amant, le faisant brusquement exhaler et manquer de s'étouffer.

« J'ai déjà mal au cul, en rajoute pas!

– J'ai encore envie!

– Moi j'ai eu assez pour la nuit! »

Les yeux chocolats croisèrent les siens, brillants, et l'air comblé de son compagnon réchauffa Madara tout entier. Il passa une main sur sa mâchoire, puis ils s'embrassèrent longuement, langoureusement, et il oublia l'inconfort en bas de son dos. Rapidement, leurs mains glissèrent sur la peau, et leurs respirations s'accélérèrent.

Hashirama s'abaissa sur sa verge, et un cri de plaisir resta coincé dans sa gorge. Ils firent lentement l'amour, leurs bouches ne se quittant que pour respirer lorsque l'étreinte devenait trop intense. Madara ne tarda pas à renverser son compagnon, plongeant son visage dans sa nuque et frissonnant quand le châtain gémissait sous ses coups de reins de plus en plus brusques.

Leurs noms glissèrent de leurs lèvres, ils s'échangèrent des sourires, avant que Hashirama n'arque son dos et qu'ils jouissent de concert, accrochés l'un à l'autre, tandis que le lit grinçait sous leurs mouvements. Ils se murmurèrent quelques mots, et s'effondrèrent sur les draps froissés, trop fatigués pour nettoyer les traces de leurs ébats.

Hashirama, inspirant profondément, le nez dans la chevelure brune, soupira :

« Habite avec moi... »

Et Madara, trop bien pour se soucier de la réalité, des convenances, du danger, murmura :

« Oui... »

* * *

(1987)

On toqua à sa porte. Madara haussa un sourcil, jetant un coup d'œil à son agenda, et ne vit aucun rendez-vous. Il autorisa malgré tout l'entrée.

Il avait peut-être les pensées ailleurs, ce jour-là. On était vendredi, et le soir-même, il irait chez lui; pas dans cet appartement à son nom mais où il ne faisait que dormir en semaine. Ce soir, comme chaque vendredi, il profiterait de la fatigue de fin de semaine pour sortir en même temps que ses plus bas subordonnés, sa cravate de retirée et les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise ouverts. Les cheveux attachés, et des lunettes sur son nez, on n'avait jamais remarqué que c'était lui, le PDG de la Uchiha Shouten, qui passait la porte de sortie des employés.

Il aimait prendre le métro bondé et se diriger chez lui. Il aimait être en compagnie des gens, et avoir l'impression, parfois, d'être un homme comme les autres, de pouvoir vivre avec tout le monde. C'était fatiguant, mais dans ces instants-là, il se disait que sa vie, jamais il ne voudrait la changer.

Il arrivait chez eux, et Hashirama était souvent déjà là. Il préparait le dîner, ou bien était devant leur petite télévision. Il se moquait de ses lunettes qui lui donnaient l'air d'un informaticien et certainement pas d'un des hommes les plus importants du pays, avant de marmonner qu'il avait un faible pour ses cheveux attachés. Il venait vers lui, l'embrassait, et lui demandait comment s'était passé sa journée.

Fugaku passa sa porte, une enveloppe sous le bras, et Madara ne quitta pas son sourire en se disant qu'il avait vingt-sept ans, qu'il n'était pas marié, était plus heureux que jamais, et que le soir même il s'endormirait au creux des bras de l'homme le plus important de sa vie.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Une fin un brin pessimiste, j'en conviens, mais comme je l'ai dit à mes correctrices, c'est toujours mieux que si j'avais écris la suite, hein!

Bon, ce fut très difficile de résumer, en vingt pages, vingt ans de relation, surtout que j'ai souvent tendance à vouloir tout dire; mais si j'avais fait ça, ça aurait pris une fic entière. Mais je me connais, je sais que j'ai adoré écrire sur eux, ainsi que ce OS, alors vous avez de grandes chances d'avoir des OS sur les quatre ans que j'ai survolés, ceux où Hashirama et Madara habitent ensemble.

Enfin, aussi, ce qui fut difficile, c'était bien de ne pas faire d'anachronismes. J'ai donc demandé à ma chère maman des petites choses, sur son enfance, sur la manière dont elle pouvait discuter avec ses amis (pour nous, le portable et tant de choses font partie du quotidien, et écrire une fic en enlevant tous ces paramètres, c'est complexe!) par exemple.

Aussi, j'ai évidemment fait des recherches, surtout sur les grands événements qui pouvaient influencer le Japon pendant ces années, et ainsi, la mise en rail du Shinkansen et la célébration des 100 millions de voyageurs en seulement 3 ans est vraie. J'avais très envie de les faire aller voir Rocky au cinéma, aussi, mais je doute franchement que des gens de leur statut y seraient allés.

Enfin, pour continuer sur la culture : le fameux chanteur homosexuel très populaire en occident, je pensais à David Bowie (bien qu'il soit bisexuel, mais Hashirama n'est pas assez mature pour faire la différence à ce moment-là), eh bien figurez-vous qu'en correction, snf a cru que c'était Freddie Mercury, ce qui est aussi tout à fait possible, les années 70 étant les années phares de Queen (ainsi que la période musicale que je préfère, au passage). Mais bon, je suis certaine que Bowie avait de la popularité au Japon, car j'ai retrouvé des dates de tournées qu'il y a fait et qui ont très très bien marché (bien que j'aie dans l'idée que ce devait être pareil pour Queen).

Enfin, vous pouvez de nouveau retrouver mon côté auteur engagé, là sur un sujet bien plus centré que WAPU, car c'était une chose bien plus taboue à leur époque, encore plus au Japon : la sexualité et l'acceptation de celle-ci. J'ai pas vraiment pu montrer le doute que peut provoquer la sexualité (surtout à l'adolescence) dans WAPU, étant donné que Sasuke et Naruto y sont adultes, je l'avais rapidement fait dans les introductions et c'était sous-entendu dans l'interlude; mais ici c'est vraiment au centre de l'histoire et j'ai apprécié le faire.

Et Madara est effectivement demi-sexuel. C'est un terme anglais qui je pense est entré dans le dictionnaire français (j'en ai pas un à jour pour vérifier), mais voilà ce que cela signifie : entre l'asexualité et la pansexualité, c'est de ne se sentir sexuellement attiré que par une personne pour qui on a vraiment des sentiments. On peut voir la personne la plus séduisante/belle du monde, on aura pas envie de faire quoique ce soit avec elle, même pas l'embrasser. Ainsi, le genre n'a au final que peu d'importance, car que ce soit homme ou femme, on ne le voit pas; c'est seulement la personne en elle-même qui importe. Dans ma fic, Madara et Sasuke sont clairement demi-sexuels. Sasuke a couché avec d'autres personnes, et n'a que de très mauvais souvenirs. Madara, lui, n'a jamais eu d'autre personne que Hashirama.

Je continue un peu, car ça peut pas faire de mal : la différence avec les pansexuels, c'est qu'on peut se sentir sexuellement attirés, mais c'est plus souvent vers un seul genre, même si l'on peut finir avec une personne d'un genre dont on a pas l'habitude, simplement pour la personne. Dans WAPU, Naruto est pansexuel : il peut coucher avec des femmes et apprécier, mais au final, il n'y a qu'avec Sasuke qu'il ait une vraie connexion, et ça, au fond, il l'a toujours su (seulement coucher avec des femmes qu'il connaît peu le met mal à l'aise, ce qui explique son comportement avec Sakura dans les premiers chapitres).

Après, y a asexuel, où l'on n'a tout bonnement pas d'envie sexuelle, même si on peut tout à fait avoir des relations charnelles pour l'intimité que ça apporte, c'est juste que c'est très ponctuel. Dans WAPU, ce sont Shikamaru, Temari, et Gaara. Shika et Temari couchent ensembles, mais très très rarement; d'où le fait qu'au final, même après avoir passé le « cap » du baiser et de l'aveu, leur relation ne change pas. Ils ont bien la relation la plus constante du début à la fin de la fic.

Et enfin, bisexuel, c'est quand on ressent une attirance sexuelle pour homme et femme pareillement. Dans WAPU, Konan et Kakashi le sont; car ils sont très ouverts ^^ Le reste des persos de WAPU sont en grande majorité hétérosexuels (comme la majorité de la Terre), et les seuls homosexuels sont Hashirama et Karin (chose qui fera objet d'un bonus à venir).

Ainsi, beaucoup beaucoup de persos dans les fanfics disent devenir "homosexuels" ou "bisexuels", quand en fait ils sont pansexuels ^^ Mais comme c'est un terme peu connu, c'est compréhensible que peu le sachent; mais voilà, vous vous coucherez moins bêtes ce soir.

Sur ce, j'ai bien écrit, et j'espère que ça vous a plu! Plus aucun bonus de prêt, en revanche, navrée, la publi hebdo s'arrête, les prochains vendront ponctuellement. Il y en a cependant beaucoup en cours d'écriture. De plus, ma prochaine fic SasuNaru commencera à être publiée le 14 septembre, soyez prêts!

A bientôt, et merci!


End file.
